EL AMOR DEL UZUMAKI
by lil guilty
Summary: esta historia no sera como las demas, hina chan, que arigato ni que datebayo ni que la chingada, si de por si contrapenas se el español, espero les gusto y pues es una historia del anime de naruto, naruto se empieza a enamorar de hinata y deja atras a sakura,
1. CAPITULO 1

EL AMOR DEL UZUMAKI

CAPITULO 1: EL PENSAMIENTO ETERNO

Naruto por fin logro su objetivo, al fin trajo de vuelta al uchija, su mejor amigo, pero el todavía no quería regresar, lograron destruir a akatsuki pero, él todavía tenía sus dudas, dudas de itachi, su hermano al que se arrepintió de no haber sabido sobre su pasado que si hubiera sido así, tal vez no lo hubiera visto morir frente a sus ojos, al menos se hubiera podido despedir de él como lo hizo su hermano.

**Sasuke: Dobe, ahora que me trajiste de vuelta, que piensas hacer con tu vida, **** Naruto: Hmmm? Pues mi sueño, el ser hockage, pero por ahora no pienso en eso, me alegra tenerte de vuelta teme, no sabes cómo se alegraran todos en konoha, Sasuke: Sobre todo Sakura no? **En eso Naruto bajo su mirada triste por el comentario, ahora que el uchija regresara, no tendrá oportunidad de conquistarla, savia el que en cuanto Sakura lo viera, empezaría a conquistarlo, Naruto siempre supo que Sasuke era el amor de su vida, por lo que iba perdiendo las ilusiones de conquistar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Iban llegando a la entrada de Konoha cuando de repente

**Naruto: Hmmm? Qué raro no hay guardias en la entrada, mmmm, vamos con la abuela Tsunade para darle el informe de que ya estás de vuelta**

** Sasuke: De acuerdo, lo que tú digas dobe **Llegando a la torre hockage,

**Tsunade: Naruto ya te eh dicho mil veces que no entres como si nada, recuerda que aquí es la oficina de la hockage, ya me tienes…. Sas… Sasuke?**

** Naruto: Así es abuela tsunade, al fin lo traje de vuelta, aunque me tarde un poco,** dijo eso rascándose la nuca, en eso la hockage agarro a naruto trayéndolo hacia donde estaba ella, y le empezó a susurrar al oído,

**Tsunade: Naruto, en verdad me alegra que hayas traído a Sasuke de vuelta, pero este no fue el momento menos indicado para eso, además pronto está por llegar…. **No termino de decir cuando se escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta y después entro sin avisar…

**Sakura: Hockage sensei, aquí traigo los informes que me…. Sasu…. Sasus… Sasuke, eres tú?**

** Sasuke: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, fastidiosa,** dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona, pero esta vez se veía que en verdad estaba alegre por ver a su amiga de la cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorado de él

**Naruto: Ahh, sakura, que bueno que estas aquí, vez, te prometí que lo traería de vuelt…. **No pudo terminar al ver como sakura se le abalanzo a los brazos de sasuke llorando en su pecho como si no lo hubiera visto una eternidad,

**Sakura: Sasuke, por favor, prométeme que no te volverás a ir, no soportaría verte marchar otra vez,** sasuke solo recordó aquella vez que se despidió de sakura, el creyó que desde esa vez, él ya no era amigo de sakura, pero al parecer todavía estaba enamorado de él,

**Sasuke: Esta bien, fastidiosa, **dijo esto con otra sonrisa burlona. Ah naruto solo veía como estaban abrazados, sintiendo como se le estaba destrozando el corazón,

**Naruto: "Bueno, al menos ella será feliz"** se dijo esto en la mente, **bueno tengo que irme, hay otras cosas que debo hacer,** iba justo abriendo la puerta para retirarse cuando**..**

** Naruto,** era sakura quien lo llamaba**, Muchas gracias.**

** Naruto: No me lo agradezcas sakura, fue una promesa,** dijo esto con voz seria, después de eso se marchó, sakura y sasuke estaban confundidos, Tsunade solo estaba triste por naruto, savia sobre los sentimientos de él hacia su discípula.

Naruto iba caminando por todo konoha, pensando en sakura y en él, hora que sasuke volvió pondrá toda su atención en él, ya no podrán salir como lo hacían antes por ahora va ser sasuke con quien le rogara para que salgan, esperando que sakura le dé una oportunidad, entonces naruto se preguntaba, ¿Qué será de mí? Iba con esa pregunta en su mente, estaba muy distraído con eso que no se fijó por donde iba cuando de repente choco con alguien

**Naruto: Disculpa, no me fije por donde ib….. Hinata?**


	2. CAPITULO 2

_CAPITULO 2: UN SENTIMIENTO _BELLO

_**Naruto: Disculpe, no me fije por donde ib….. Hinata?**_

_**Hinata: Na… naruto?** Fue todo lo que logro decir la tierna hyuga__, _

**_Naruto:_**_**Hinata que haces aquí sola, ya es tarde, **_

_**Hinata: Lo… lo sé, es solo que tuve un mal día y …bueno, yo quería estar en un lugar tranquilo,** _

_**Naruto: Ohhh, que coincidencia, yo también pero ahora que lo dices..** empezó a rugir el estómago de la hyuga, hinata solo te puso las manos en el estómago algo avergonzada, a naruto le pareció gracioso y solo le sonrió, después quito esa sonrisa porque se oyó otro rugido de estómago, pero esta vez fue más fuerte y esta vez no venia del estómago de hinata, si no de naruto, hinata solo soltó una risa tierna__,_

_** Naruto: Hinata, te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? Al parecer los dos tenemos hambre,** ah hinata se le borro la sonrisa que tenía y se empezó a poner roja como tomate, no podía creerlo, naruto la estaba invitando a cenar?, una cita, pensaba que esto era un sueño hasta que naruto tomo su mano,** Lo tomare eso como un sí,** hinata estaba al borde de desmayarse pero esta vez la tranquilidad que había logro que pudiera controlarse,_

_** Hinata. De.. de acuerdo naruto, quiere ir a Ichiraku? **_

_**Naruto: Deberás hinata?, yo pensaba llevarte a un restaurante elegante porque como eres de un clan prestigioso creí que..**_

_** Hinata: No… para nada naruto, seré de un clan prestigioso, pero soy una chica sencilla, además.. me encanta el ramen de ichiraku, ya tiene mucho que no voy y se me antoja un ramen de cerdo,**_

_** Naruto: Wow hinata eres la mejor,** hinata se sonrojo un poco, lo tomo como un cumplido.. Pues entonces vamos que me muero de hambre__**. **__Más tarde en ichiraku después de que hinata se comiera 2 platos de cerdo, y naruto 4 de cerdo y 3 sencillos, _

_**Naruto: Oyes hinata, si dices que te encanta el ramen de ichiraku, porque nunca te eh visto comer aquí,**_

_ **Hinata: Pues, es solo que.. mm.. mis padres son muy estrictos conmigo a veces así que a veces voy y como rápido o lo encargo por pedido a la casa,**_

_** Naruto: Oh ya veo, bueno no importa, verdad que estuvo riquísimo…** y así estuvieron platicando por un buen rato, se conocieron un poco más de lo que savia uno del otro,_

_ **Teuchi: Naruto, lo siento pero ya es tarde tenemos que cerrar, además no creo que pidas más así que, Naruto. Está bien viejo, gracias por el ramen, nos vemos,** salieron del lugar, naruto ofreció acompañar a hinata a su casa pero ella dijo que no hacía falta,_

_** Naruto: Nada de peros hinata, te acompañare y punto,** en eso naruto tomo otra vez la mano de hinata y ella solo se sonrojo un poco. Estaba haciendo frio en esa noche, hinata se estaba calentando con sus manos en sus hombros para estar no estar tan fría, pero eso no funciono, no hasta que empezó a sentir un abrigo, en cuanto se fijo era la chaqueta naranja de naruto,_

_** Hinata: Na..naruto.. gra.. gracias, **_

_**Naruto: No me lo agradezcas hinata, después de eso llegaron a la mansión hyuga,** _

_**Naruto: Bueno, llegamos, me la pase bien hoy contigo hinata, supongo que te veré luego,** dijo esto como despedida dio media vuelta esperando retirarse, pero de repente hinata lo tomo del brazo y lo volteo, des pues de eso le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla del ojiazul,_

_** Hinata: Naruto, muchas gracias por esta noche, fue muy especial para mí,** y diciendo esto se dirigió a su casa, naruto no dijo nada solo estaba un poco sonrojado, no esperaba que hinata lo pusiera así tan linda con él, después solo sonrió y se dirigió a su casa, llego se cambió y se puso en la cama pensando en lo que paso en su cita con hinata, estuvo así un buen tiempo, hasta que recordó el beso y la tierna despedida de ella, sonrió otra vez,_

_**Naruto: Definitivamente vales la pena hinata,** se dijo pensando,** pero que estoy diciendo?, acaso estoy sintiendo algo por ella? Y si es así, no creo que ella sienta algo por mí,** en eso recordó su batalla con pain, como hinata lo defendió, dio su vida por él y… _

_**Hinata: Porque yo.. te amo,** naruto abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, pensando si fue real eso que escucho de ella, lo último que le dijo cuándo empezó a luchar contra pain, no pudo dormir toda la noche por esas palabras, Naruto: Enserio me amaras hinata?, lo averiguare, y diciendo esto se quedó dormido el ojiazul_


	3. CAPITULO 3

_CAPITULO 3: AL FIN ME CORRESPONDES_

_Al fin amaneció y naruto se levantó temprano para entrenar, tenía mucho por hacer hoy, sobretodo ver a hinata, era lo único que le importaba por hacer, llego al campo de entrenamiento, donde se encontró con su antiguo grupo que al fin se volvió a juntar de nuevo, Sasuke, Sakura y su maestro Kakashi que como siempre llegaría tarde, a Sai lo cambiaron en otro equipo pero eso no significa que no se volverían a hablar, _

_**Sasuke: llegas tarde dobe**_

_**Naruto: Que importa, igual siempre llego antes que kakashi sensei, y todavía creo que tardara en llegar, cada vez llega más tarde, yo creo que se le han de aparecer más gatos negros no crees?**_

_**Sasuke: Hmmm, bueno me avisas cuando llegue, estaré sentado en aquel árbol,**__ sasuke se retiró y sakura lo vio cómo se iba separando del grupo, iba caminando en dirección a sasuke hasta que este lo vio_

_**Sasuke: Sakura, sé que apenas llegue pero, enserio por ahora quiero mi espacio para pensar las cosas porque, tú no quieres que me vaya de nuevo o sí?**_

_**Sakura: No sasuke, me lo prometiste,**_

_**Sasuke: Así es, te lo prometí, pero si quieres que te cumpla mi promesa dame un tiempo para pensar las cosas, por ahora solo vine a entrenar,**_

_**Sakura: Esta bien sasuke,**__ y diciendo esto sakura se retiró, por otro lado naruto no les prestó atención a eso, ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza, el solo quería terminar el entrenamiento para ver a hinata, en eso llego su maestro,_

_**Kakashi: Buenos días, lamento el retraso, es que..**_

_**Naruto: Si, si, se le atravesó un gato negro y tomo el camino largo, vamos kakashi sensei, terminemos con el entrenamiento pronto, **_

_**Kakashi: Hmm? Que te pasa naruto, siempre esperas impaciente a que llegue para entrenar,**_

_**Naruto: Lo sé es solo que hoy tengo algo importante que hacer y bueno quiero darme prisa**_

_**Sasuke: Que te pasa dobe, se te olvido almorzar tu preciado ramen, ohh hoy se estrena un nuevo plato en ichiraku,**_

_**Naruto: Cállate teme, es más importante que eso,**_

_**Todos: Hmmm? **_

_**Naruto: Uhh, me lleva la… susurro, **_

_**Kakashi: Bien comencemos,**__ y diciendo esto empezaron a entrenar, solo entrenaron como comunicarse con el equipo que ahora sería así en adelante, ya después empezarían un nuevo entrenamiento, kakashi por el momento no savia que entrenamiento ponerles aun, más bien no encontraba un entrenamiento para ellos, naruto y sasuke se hicieron demasiado fuertes, más que él ,pensaba. Después de terminar de entrenar,_

_**Kakashi: Bien es todo por ho…. No termino de decir lo último ya que naruto salió corriendo como correcaminos**_

_**Naruto: Nos vemos mañana, después de oír eso kakashi se retiró, esfumándose en una explosión de niebla,**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke, te gustaría almorzar conmigo?**_

_**Sasuke: Lo siento sakura, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer,**__ sakura solo bajo su cara tratando de que no la viera triste, sasuke solo la miro de reojo, después supo que estaba triste._

_**Sakura: (Sigue igual que siempre, jamás podre estar con él), se dijo así misma pensando**_

_**Sasuke: Pero, **_

_**Sakura: Hmmm?**_

_**Sasuke: Otro día será, si tú quieres**_

_**Sakura: Claro que sí, bueno nos vemos sasuke,**__ y diciendo esto salió corriendo,_

_**Sasuke: (espero hacer lo correcto), **__se dijo pensando mientras se retiraba. Naruto iba corriendo rápido directamente hacia la casa de hinata hasta que de pronto, le empezó a rugir el estómago,_

_**Naruto: Kyaaah, lo olvide, por tanto pensar en eso no almorcé ni desayune, bueno creo que un plato en ichiraku no será mucha diferencia de tiempo,**__ y diciendo esto se dirigió al lugar de su comida favorita. Naruto al fin llego, abrió la cortina gritando,_

_**Naruto: Viejo un plato de ramen por fav… Hinata?**_

_**Hinata: Na.. naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Wow no pensé que te encontraría tan temprano, ni menos aquí,**_

_**Hinata: Disculpa, es solo que.. Tenía hambre y.. Quise venir aquí,**_

_**Naruto: Wow que bien, te molesta si te acompaño?,**__ hinata solo se sonrojo,_

_**Hinata: Para nada naruto, siéntate,**__ hinata no pudo creer que no haya tartamudeado como de costumbre, tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de naruto,_

_**Naruto: Gracias hinata,**_

_**Teuchi: Aquí tienes naruto**_

_**Naruto: Gracias viejo,**__ y empezó a comer y platicar con hinata, naruto le comento que hoy estaba muy distraído que ni siquiera almorzó, y cuando iba hacia otro lado le empezó a rugir el estómago, lo cual hizo que viniera a comer a ichiraku, a hinata le pareció gracioso y se rio, dándole una sonrisa tierna a naruto, naruto le encanto esa sonrisa que le dio,_

_**Naruto: (wow, que hermosa sonrisa tiene, nunca me había fijado),**__ se dijo el mismo pensando, transcurrió el tiempo estaba el atardecer, y naruto se ofreció de acompañar a hinata a su casa, ella lo acepto de buena gana, pero cuando ya iban a medio camino le dijo naruto que si podían ir al jardín a estar un rato ahí, hinata acepto y se dirigieron al jardín, llegando al jardín solo se encontraban ellos en él, estaba solo, mientras lo recorría naruto con hinata, estaban callados, no sabían que decir, hinata para romper el hielo hablo,_

_**Hinata: y dime naruto, hacia donde te dirigirás antes de que fueras a ichiraku?**_

_**Naruto: Bueno, ahora que lo dices, dijo esto con una mano en la nuca.. Pues yo iba a tu casa para verte,**_

_**Hinata: Hmmm? Enserio?**_

_**Naruto: Si, lo que pasa hinata es que yo, grr, bueno sabes?, no sé porque pero desde que salimos ayer, no sé pero me sentí muy bien, creo que esa noche fue tan especial para ti como para mí y pues la verdad esa noche solo estaba pensando en ti,**_

_**Hinata: Uhhhh? Es en serio naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Si, muy enserio, y pues no lo sé hinata, creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ti pero me pregunte, ¿tu sentirás algo por mí?, y en eso me acorde de la pelea de pain, y pues tengo algo que me dijiste, no estoy seguro si en verdad me lo dijiste así que quisiera saber si tú me dirías lo que me dijiste, porque de algo si estoy seguro,**_

_**Hinata: De… de que Naruto? , hinata estaba empezando a tartamudear, además se le estaba acelerando el corazón,**_

_**Naruto: Recuerdo que me dijiste una vez que cuando me vez te genero una gran, gran admiración, en otra ocasión dijiste que me protegerías, aun si debías morir, y..**_

_**Hinata: Y.. que naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Pues eso fue lo que me dijiste en la batalla con pain, pero quiero que me digas tú lo último que me dijiste,**_

_**Hinata: Ahhh?, bueno yo, **_

_**Naruto: me dijiste, ¿Te amo?,**__ hinata abrió los ojos a mas no poder, su cuerpo se congelo, no le respondía, no savia que hacer, o más bien que decir, pero savia ella, que por algo esto paso y, tal vez esta sería su última oportunidad, así que se armó de valor y…_

_**Hinata: Si, te dije que te amaba,**_

_**Naruto: Ahhh?, Me amabas? Ósea que ya…**_

_**Hinata: Naruto, te dije que te amaba, te amo y ..te.. te amare, siempre fuiste la persona más importante para mí,**__ dijo esto con la cara agachada, no quería ver la expresión de naruto, tal vez estaría feliz, o tal vez triste, así que mejor no se atrevió a mirarlo… __**Yo, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ti, no sabes como la pase estos 2 años que te fuiste a entrenar con jiraiya, yo me la pase triste todo ese tiempo, el sin verte, sin saber cómo estabas, estaba muy preocupada por ti, y el día que te vi cuando regresaste, no sabes la alegría y los nervios que me distes cuando te vi. **__Naruto solo se quedó callado, escuchando todo lo que le dijo, hinata solo se puso a jugar con sus dedos, y de repente sintió como naruto le levantaba la cara ligeramente del mentón,_

_**Naruto: Hinata, perdóname,**_

_**Hinata: Uhh?**_

_**Naruto: Perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido todo este tiempo, tal vez fui muy estúpido, o tal vez no lo quise ver porque solo tenía ojos para sakura,**__ al escuchar eso hinata solo se entristeció,_

_**Naruto: Pero, desde cuando sientes eso por mi hinata?**_

_**Hinata: Desde que me salvaste de aquellos niños que estuvieron por lastimarme, cuando éramos pequeños, en ese tiempo yo estaba triste, deprimida, sentía que mi vida no tenía valor, hasta que te conocí, supe que eras huérfano, no conociste a tus padres, y aun así te esforzabas mucho, más que cualquier otro ninja diría yo, para cambiar las cosas, de que cambiaran esa perspectiva las personas hacia ti, eso fue lo que me hizo seguir adelante, lo que hizo que sintiera esa admiración hacia ti, y hasta que realmente me di cuenta, me enamore de ti,**_

_**Naruto: Hmmm?**_

_**Hinata: Naruto, ahora sabes porque me sonrojo cada que te veo, me desmayo, o porque tartamudeo cuando hablo contigo, es solo que tú siempre fuiste la persona más importante para mí, y es por eso que siempre trato, de ser cada día mejor para ti, por eso cuando te veo o hablo me pongo muy nerviosa, pero ahora que lo sabes ya no me importa, porque al fin te lo pude decir, nunca creí, que fuera a pasar esto, tú eras como un sueño que nunca se fuera a hacer realidad, y eh llegado al punto que ya era mejor que no me hiciera ilusiones contigo, porque sé que amas a Sakura, pero la verdad, no puedo, lo eh tratado, pero no puedo,**__ dijo lo último con voz desafinada, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales, estas terminaron en su mejilla porque después de ahí, naruto se las quito con su dedo, y terminando esto, la levanto del mentón,_

_Naruto: Hinata, es verdad, yo estoy enamorado de sakura, hinata ya no aguantaba su llanto, quería salir corriendo y llorar al escuchar eso,_

_Naruto: Pero…_

_Hinata: Uhhh?_

_Naruto: Eso termina hoy porque, ahora que se tus sentimientos hacia mí, sakura no se compara contigo hinata,_

_Hinata: Naruto, susurro_

_**Naruto: Sabes porque me enamore de sakura hinata?, fue porque ella fue la primera chica que me empezó a hablar cuando toda la gente me despreciaba, yo empecé a quererla mucho porque era mi mejor amiga y pues, me enamore de ella, pero nunca me ha dicho algo así, nada en lo absoluto, ni siquiera algo que se llegara a parecer como lo que me dices tú ahora, no estoy diciendo que te cambio porque tú si me amas y ella no, además, desde que salimos sakura para mí ya no me ha pasado por la cabeza, cuando estoy contigo siento una gran tranquilidad, tu siempre me has tratado bien, mejor que cualquiera diría yo, y ahora que lo veo, los dos tuvimos una mala infancia no crees? Pero eso fue tiempo atrás ahora estamos aquí, hinata, tu eres muy tranquila, tratas bien a las personas, prefieres sufrir tu que ver a tu queridos sufrir, nunca conocí una chica como tú, además, ahora que lo veo, eres una mujer muy bella, y desde que salimos, tu sonrisa fue lo que más me engancho hacia ti, pero ahora no es solo tu sonrisa, es todo. Tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser, todo lo que va contigo, se que fui un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta, pero ya no más, sabes, tengo un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ti, y la verdad no quiero que eso desaparezca, esto que siento por ti nunca lo había sentido por alguien más, ni siquiera por sakura, es como si una parte vacía de mí ya no lo estuviera. Hinata te quiero mucho, más como una amiga,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto,**__ susurro derramando más lágrimas, pero estas ya no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad, pero naruto, pensó que eran de tristeza,_

_**Naruto: Tal vez sea muy tarde pero solo quiero que sepas también eres la persona más importante para mi desde ahora, porque, siempre estuviste ahí conmigo, porque me vez de una manera distinta a la que los demás me ven, porque.. Yo.. TE AMO,**_

_Hinata no creyó lo último que le dijo pero lo escucho muy claro, solo se quedó callada, su cuerpo no le respondía, naruto vio que no dijo nada, el agacho su cabeza, estaba triste, así que solo dio media vuelta para irse, cuando sintió que alguien le agarro el brazo y lo jalo suave hacia este, cuando miro bien, se abrieron sus ojos lo más que pudieron, no creyó lo que vio, era hinata quien lo agarro, hinata solo se enterró en el pecho del ojiazul llorando y solo le dijo,_

_**Hinata: Yo también te amo naruto, **__naruto no creyó lo que escucho, y menos creyó lo que paso después, hinata puso sus brazos en su nuca y después estos atrajeron al ojiazul hacia la ojiperla, haciendo que se dieran un beso, fue un beso sencillo, para hinata este fue su primer beso, para naruto no, pero nunca tuvo un beso como este, el hecho de que fuera sencillo, sintió como si de verdad fuera un beso de alguien que de verdad lo deseaba, después solo cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso de la ojiperla, después de un momento, se separaron, hinata solo lo miro, al igual que naruto y ahora este fue naruto quien la beso, fue otro beso sencillo, como si por ahora ese beso fuera más que suficiente, _

_**Hinata: (Al fin me correspondes NARUTO UZUMAKI),**__ se dijo hinata pensando y después de esto se desmayó._

_y hasta aqui termina el capitulo._

_solo pongo esto porque hice una pagina en youtube y dailymotion, _

_en youtube mi canal es konvict500_

_en daily motion busquenme por lilguilty_


	4. CAPITULO 4

_CAPITULO 4: COMPROMISO_

_A la mañana siguiente hinata despertó en su cuarto miro a su alrededor, pensando en lo que creyó que paso la noche anterior,_

_**Hinata: (definitivamente fue un sueño, bueno, al menos fue uno hermoso, valió la pena soñarlo),**__ se dijo pensando mientras se levantaba para arreglarse, después bajo al comedor principal para desayunar, donde ya se encontraba su hermana hanabi ya desayunando, se pusieron a platicar como de costumbre mientras desayunaban, cosas de hermanas._

_Naruto se despertó algo cansado, se estaba limpiando las lagañas, de repente recordó lo que paso la otra noche, después de eso una sonrisa salió de su cara,_

_**Naruto: (Si, hoy será un gran día, deberás), **__después de eso se levantó, se cambió y se fue a entrenar._

_En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 que ya se encontraba Sakura estirándose para entrenar en lo que iba llegando sasuke,_

_**Sakura: Buenos días sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke: Buenos días sakura,**__ fue lo único que le dijo, después todo se convirtió en un silencio, ah sakura no le importaba, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese silencio con sasuke, savia que era normal no llevar una plática con él,_

_**Sasuke: Sakura,**_

_**Sakura: Ahhh?, si, que pasa sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke: respecto a lo del otro día, si todavía quieres salir, te gustaría hacerlo hoy?**_

_**Sakura: Ahhh? Es enserio sasuke?..**__ Ah sakura se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder, no creía lo que le decía el pelinegro, creyó que estaba soñando, hasta que la despertó de su pensamiento la voz de sasuke,_

_**Sasuke: Y.. que me dices sakura?**_

_**Sakura: Claro sasuke, me encantaría,**_

_**Sasuke: Bien pasare por ti a las 9**_

_**Sakura: De acuerdo,**__ y terminando de decir eso terminaron la plática, después de eso, llego naruto, algo más tarde de lo normal,_

_**Sasuke: Llegas tarde dobe,**_

_**Naruto: No teme, llegue más temprano, lo que pasa es que no había nadie y pues me fui a dar unas vueltas,**__ dijo eso con cara optimista, en eso se apareció kakashi, como de costumbre tarde, terminaron con la conversación y se pusieron a entrenar. Hoy fue algo más trabajoso que el anterior, sasuke y naruto quedaron un poco cansados, sakura apenas pudo con el entrenamiento,_

_**Kakashi: (si, aun puedo con esto), bien es todo por hoy, **_

_**Naruto: Bien nos vemos mañana, adiós a todos,**_

_**Kakashi: Hmmm? Sakura, le pasa algo extraño a naruto?**_

_**Sakura: No, solo está un poco distante con nosotros, nada grave,**_

_**Kakashi: Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana,**__ y diciendo esto desapareció en una nube de explosión como de costumbre, sasuke solo se retiró sin decir nada_

_**Sakura: Sasuke…..**__ sasuke se detuvo,_

_**Sasuke: Hmmm?**_

_**Sakura: Te estaré esperando,**__ sasuke solo la escucho, después se retiró sin decir nada._

_Naruto iba caminando feliz, dirigiéndose a la casa de su novia, él pensaba que ya lo era, pensaba invitarla a comer algo, cuando veía que esta se veía a cierta distancia en su campo de entrenamiento dirigiéndose a donde este se encontraba, hinata lo miro y solo se sonrojo, estaban ya a una distancia muy cerca entre ambos,_

_**Naruto: Buenos días hinata,**_

_**Hinata: Buenos días naruto,**__ le dijo está pensando en lo que "soñó" hasta que naruto la tomo de la cintura y este le dio un tierno beso en los labios, hinata casi se desmaya, ella solo lo empujo, pero nada brusco, solo hizo para captar lo que acaba de pasar,_

_**Hinata: Que.. Que haces naruto,**_

_**Naruto: Pues que crees que hago, beso a mi novia,**_

_**Hinata: No.. no.. novia? Yo?,**__ hinata abrió los ojos a mas no poder,_

_**Naruto: Si hinata, tu, mi bebe hermosa, hi.. hinata?, hinata?, no, no te desmayes, no, No, me lleva la.., **__hinata ya se había desmayado, después de media hora, hinata estaba regresando en sí,_

_**Hinata: Ahhh? Que paso?,**_

_**Naruto: Hinata, que bueno que despertaste, no crees que es muy temprano para que te desmayes?, **_

_**Hinata: Ahh?, después recordó lo que paso, abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban,**_

_**Hinata: Na.. naruto, tu.. me besaste, y.. me.. me dijiste que soy tu no..novia?**_

_**Naruto: Si hinata, que ya no recuerdas lo que paso ayer, ahh, es cierto, te desmayaste,**__ después de eso hinata abrió aún más los ojos, _

_**Hinata: (después de todo no fue un sueño), entonces si paso, entonces, porque amanecí en mi cuarto?**_

_**Naruto: Ahh, pues yo te lleve, muy discreto para que no me vieran, te deje en tu cama te quite tu chaquete, y te acobije,**_

_**Hinata: Ahhh,**_

_**Naruto: Ah, y antes de irme, te di un beso en la frente,**__ hinata solo se sonrojo,_

_**Naruto: Bueno, ahora que sabes que nada fue un hecho, que me dices hinata?**_

_**Hinata: Ahhh?**_

_**Naruto: Quieres ser mi novia?**_

_**Hinata: Que… que?**_

_**Naruto: Dije que si quieres ser mi nov**__.. no termino de hablar cuando hinata ya lo tenía abrazado y enterrando su cara en el pecho del peliazul, llorando de alegría,_

_**Hinata: Si.. si quiero naruto, no quiero nada más en la vida que estar a tu lado,**_

_**Naruto: Hinata!, te juro que no te decepcionare…**__ después de eso naruto la invito a comer, hinata acepto de buena gana, después de comer, platicaron un rato, luego naruto la llevo a su casa, y antes de irse, _

_**Naruto: Bien ya llegamos, creo que es todo por hoy, mm pero creo que se me olvida algo,**_

_**Hinata: Que? Naruto,**_

_**Naruto: Esto…**__ naruto le dio un tierno beso en la boca de hinata, ella casi se desmaya, lo cual naruto noto, la abrazo muy tierno para que ella no se desmayara, lo cual funciono, después de eso naruto le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió_

_**Naruto: (Wow, que día, y saber que así será el día de mañana y el día siguiente, y el siguiente)..**__ naruto iba pensando todo el camino de ella y hinata que no savia por donde iba cuando choco con una persona,_

_**Sasuke: Fíjate dobe**_

_**Naruto: Que pues teme, nomás porque vengo de buenas no te daré unas voladoras guajoloteras, por cierto a dónde vas?, vas muy arreglado,**_

_**Sasuke: Voy a salir con sakura.**_


	5. CAPITULO 5

_CAPITULO 5: DESEO_

_**Naruto: Que? Que dijiste sasuke?**_

_**Sasuke: Que no me oíste? Voy a ver a sakura, voy salir con ella,**_

_**Naruto: Mira teme, no sé qué es lo que tramas pero si la lastimas te juro que el haberte traído de vuelta será en vano,**_

_**Sasuke: Aww, es cierto, lo olvide, tú la amas no?, lo siento por ti dobe, pero ya me decidí, y no estoy tramando nada, la cosa ira seria, así que ahora que lo sabes no quiero que pelear contigo por ella,**_

_**Naruto: No pienso pelear por ella, yo también ya me decidí,**_

_**Sasuke: Ahh?**_

_**Naruto: Estoy con hinata, solo te lo digo para que lo sepas por mí y no por alguien más,**_

_**Sasuke: Vaya dobe, hasta que le hiciste caso, por fin,**_

_**Naruto: Que? Tú sabías que me amaba?**_

_**Sasuke: todos lo sabíamos, excepto tú, por eso te digo dobe, dobe, para no decirte más feo,**_

_**Naruto: Bueno, no importa, igual ya estoy con ella, no me importa nada más que ella,**_

_**Sasuke: Wow, el dobe enserio se enamoró,**_

_**Naruto: Ya cállate teme, ya vete que llegaras tarde,**_

_**Sasuke: Ya me iba, dobe, nos vemos**_

_**Naruto: (mmm, quizás debería invitar a hinata a salir también, iré a preguntarle, no mejor no aún faltan cosas por hacer),**__ se dijo pensando mientras iba camino a su casa. Mientras que en la casa de sakura_

_**Sakura: (8:57, ya no tarda en llegar, mejor me pongo más perfume para oler mejor, 8:58, ya casi, mejor me miro al espejo para ver si está bien mi pelo, 8:59, ya casi , 9:00, no llego ,) **__sakura ya estaba triste cuando.. ding dong_

_**Sakura: Ya voy (al fin, ) Sasuke, viniste**_

_**Sasuke: Te dije que vendría, pase por la florería yamanaka, le pedí a Ino que me ayudara a escoger unas flores para ti, ella me dijo que estas eran tus favoritas.. **__eran unas flores amarillas las que más odiaba sakura porque a Ino le encantaban,_

_**Sakura: Gracias sasuke, pero en verdad esas no son mis favoritas,**_

_**Sasuke: Lo sé,**_

_**Sakura: Ahh?**_

_**Sasuke: Después de que me dijo eso Ino le pedí otras porque eran para un arreglo pero en realidad son para ti, tus preferidas..**__ le entrego otro ramo que tenía escondido, pero estas eran rosas,_

_**Sakura: Wow, muchísimas gracias, como sabes que son mis preferidas?**_

_**Sasuke: Siempre lo supe,**_

_**Sakura: Enserio?**_

_**Sasuke: No, la verdad no, pero hace poco fue que me di cuenta por ponerte más atención de lo habitual,**_

_**Sakura: De verdad muchas gracias, deja las pongo en agua y nos vamos,**_

_**Sasuke: Esta bien, te espero.. **__Después de que sakura las puso en agua, salieron de la casa de sakura._

_Mientras naruto iba camino a su casa, paso por una tienda, la miro por fuera y vio un linda guitarra, solo la observo por unos segundos, después de eso entro a la tiendo_

_**Naruto: Señor cuanto por la guitarra?**_

_Señor: 300 Ryo (disque así se llama el dinero en naruto, han de ser más caros que los dólares yo siento),_

_**Naruto: Aquí tiene..**__ le entrego el dinero y se fue con la guitarra, después de ver la guitarra pensó en hinata, hasta que llego a su casa, y empezó a tocarla, el problema era que no savia tocarla,_

_**Naruto: Rayos, será más difícil de lo que creí, pero no me rendiré, lo lograre, deberás.**__ Mientras que en unos de los restaurantes más elegantes de Konoha_

_**Sakura: Sasuke no crees que fue demasiado, bueno para la primera cita se me hace mucho,**_

_**Sasuke: Hmmm? No lo creo, no te pareció que fuera algo así?**_

_**Sakura: No, al contrario, solo decía por si crees que quisiera algo así como esto,**_

_**Sasuke: No sakura, yo lo sé , tal vez pienses que no me interesabas en lo absoluto, bueno antes si, pero el haber estado lejos todo este tiempo me hiso ver las cosas, y quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, bueno si tú quieres..**__ Sakura no lo podía creer, en verdad estaba diciendo eso?_

_**Sasuke: Sakura, sakura, estas bien, ¡SAKURA!**_

_**Sakura: Ahh? Ahh, si, disculpa, es que estaba muy pensativa,**_

_**Sasuke: Bueno no importa, y que te parece la comida, te gusta?**_

_**Sakura: Sí, esta deliciosa…**__ y así siguieron platicando por un buen tiempo, hasta que los dos terminaron de cenar, después sasuke se ofreció a llevar a sakura a su casa, ella acepto de buena gana, llegando a su casa,_

_**Sakura: Muchas gracias por traerme sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke: No me agradezcas, espero te la hayas pasado bien,**_

_**Sakura: De eso no hay duda,**_

_**Sasuke: Entonces, supongo que no te molestara esto,**_

_**Sakura: Ahhh?..**__ Sasuke la agarro de la cintura y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios, sakura no lo creyó de primero, pensó que estaba soñando, pero seguía el beso y cada vez lo sentía tan real, que se dejó llevar, aumentando la tensión del beso, pero sasuke paro separándose de ella, sakura creyó que había hecho algo mal, o más bien no le gusto a sasuke el beso,_

_**Sasuke: No pienses mal, es solo que quiero ir con calma, quiero llegar a algo serio contigo sakura, bueno supongo que te ver mañana… **__y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, sakura solo le dijo adiós, este levanto su mano en forma de despedida, como suele hacerlo, Sasuke solo iba camino a su casa recordando el tiempo que estuvo con sakura, en verdad disfruto de su compañía, pero todavía no estaba seguro si era lo que quería,_

_Sasuke: (Supongo que tendré que pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor, bueno no importa, para esto no llevo prisa, es lo último que me falta por hacer)._

_Paso una semana, Sasuke saliendo con sakura, y naruto saliendo con hinata, este cada vez se iba enamorando más de hinata, hinata si de por sí ya estaba enamoradísima de naruto, ahora más, mientras que sasuke, estaba cada vez más seguro de no arrepentirse con sakura, pasaron los días, se venía el primer aniversario de naruto, y sasuke ya estaba decidido a declarársele a sakura, los dos ninjas se encontraron en medio de konoha._

_**Sasuke: Que haces dobe,**_

_**Naruto: Hoy es mi aniversario con hinata, necesito impresionarla y quiero verme bien este día, estoy viendo que comprar para ponerme,**_

_**Sasuke: Que coincidencia dobe, te acompaño, sirve que no me aburro solo,**_

_**Naruto: Bueno, pero y a que se debe tu ocasión por verte bien,**_

_**Sasuke: Es que, hoy me le declarare a sakura, quiero que sea oficial.**_

_**Naruto: Entonces no era broma cuando te pregunte,**_

_**Sasuke: Ya te lo dije dobe,**_

_**Naruto: Bueno, igual aun tienes mi advertencia,**_

_**Sasuke: Lo que tú digas, dobe,**_

_**Naruto: Teme**_

_**Sasuke: Dobe**_

_**Naruto: Teme… y así siguieron peleando todo el tiempo hasta que termino cada quien de comprar sus cosas para la noche,**_

_**Sasuke: Bueno dobe, hoy es tu noche, te deseo lo peor,**_

_**Naruto: Mañana vienes,**__ y diciendo esto se despidieron, disque mejores amigos,_

_Ya estaba el atardecer, cuando el equipo de hinata estaba caminando a unos metros fuera de konoha, donde dirigiéndose a la playa,_

_**Hinata: Chicos por favor, hoy es un día importante para mí, **_

_**Shino: Hinata enserio, más importante que esto no puede ser,**_

_**Kiba: Si hinata, te estamos haciendo un gran favor,**_

_**Hinata: Es que no sé porque dicen esto si bien saben que hoy es mi primer aniv…**_

_**Shino: Bien, hasta aquí cumplimos nosotros,**_

_**Kiba: Muy bien, aquí te dejamos hinata, por cierto, toma esto es muy importante,..**__ Kiba le dejo una bolsa negra, hinata no sabía que era_

_**Hinata: Chicos a donde van, no me dejen aquí sola,**_

_**Shino Kiba: No estás sola, **_

_**Naruto: Así es hinata aquí estoy yo**_

_**Hinata: Na.. naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Feliz aniversario bebe**_

_Hasta aquí termina el capitulo_

_Chequen mis videos_

_Para búsquenme por lilguilty_

_Para youtube búsquenme por konvict500_


	6. CAPITULO 6

_CAPITULO 5: TE AMO_

_Primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que me apoyan con este fic, no pongo quien porque la neta me da un chingo de weba, pero de verdad muchas gracias, también les digo que vean mi otra historia, como dije tal vez no les gurte, es que casi esta parte casi solo es la historia, pero después de que sepan bien la historia, hasta les gustara mas que esta, enserio_

_**Hinata: Chicos a donde van, no me dejen aquí sola,**_

_**Shino Kiba: No estás sola, **_

_**Naruto: Así es hinata aquí estoy yo**_

_**Hinata: Na... naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Feliz aniversario bebe… **__hinata no lo pudo creer y se desmayó, por suerte naruto ya suponía que pasaría eso así que fue precavido, la levanto y la dejo descansar en una camilla que estaba en una tienda de acampar, mientras él se fue arreglar las cosas que faltaban. Paso media hora, hinata estaba volviendo en sí, cuando vio que estaba una mesa con 2 sillas, velas, estaba muy bien adornada, _

_**Naruto: Ahh, ya despertaste, espero hayas descansado porque será una velada romántica,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto, hiciste todo esto por mí?**_

_**Naruto: Claro, espero te hayas gustado, no soy muy romántico y pues esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, espero no haberte decepcionad…..**__ Hinata lo agarró del cuello, y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un tierno beso,_

_**Hinata: no, para nada, no me lo esperaba, llegue a esperar que no te fueras a acordar,**_

_**Naruto. Como crees, si fue el día más feliz de mi vida, como no me voy a acordar, bueno ya casi está todo listo, por cierto, Kiba me dijo que viste un vestido en una tienda, y que lo querías usar para este día,**_

_**Hinata: Si pero cuando fue al otro día, ya se lo habían llevado,**_

_**Naruto: Aww que lastima, pues yo te traje uno, algo parecido al que vistes, supongo que Kiba te dio una bolsa no**_

_**Hinata: Ahhh? Ahh sí..**__ Después de acordarse, agarro la bolsa, y al ver lo que tenía, abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, era el vestido que quería comprar para su primer aniversario, hinata estaba empezando a derramar lágrimas, pero de alegría,_

_**Hinata: Gracias naruto, no sabes lo feliz que me haces,**_

_**Naruto: Y tú a mí, bueno ya deja de llorar, porque no vas a la tienda y te lo pones, la cena ya casi esta lista**_

_**Hinata. Sí.**__ Después de eso, se fue con la bolsa, se miró en el espejo con el vestido, se veía muy hermosa, el vestido era blanco, muy ajustable a su cuerpo, le llegaba hasta la rodilla, después noto que la bolsa estaba aún pesada, la reviso para ver que más traía, después de revisarla encontró cosas para cocinar algo, pero no cualquier cosa, el platillo favorito de naruto, _

_**Hinata: (Muchas gracias kiba por recordarlo),**__ hinata le había comentado a kiba que le quería preparar ramen a naruto para su primer aniversario, lo cual kiba le entrego eso, naruto no lo sabía, lo cual sería una sorpresa para él, pero lo que no sabía hinata, era que naruto le estaba preparando su plato favorito, rollos zensai(sepa la chingada que sea eso, según wiki es su plato favorito), naruto no savia cocinar, pero por hacerle ese gesto a hinata aprendió, así como otras cosas, hinata ya iba saliendo de la tienda,_

_**Naruto: Wow, hinata, te ves hermosa, tu muy bien**__.. Le dijo en tono de broma, pero enserio que se veía hermosa_

_**Hinata: Gracias naruto.. **__lo dijo con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas,_

_**Hinata: Y que estas preparando,**_

_**Naruto: Tu plato favorito, rollos senzai,**_

_**Hinata: En serio naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Si, deberás **_

_**Hinata: Bueno, como no savia que sería así nuestro aniversario, no traje ningún regalo ni nada por el estilo..**__ le dijo un poco triste porque era cierto, naruto se acercó a ella, le levanto del mentón para que ella lo viera,_

_**Naruto: Descuida, el mejor regalo ya lo tengo, eres tú, no pediría más en el mundo**_

_**Hinata: Naruto.. susurro,**_

_**Naruto: Si quieres puedes ayudarme a terminar la cena,**_

_**Hinata: Lo siento pero estaré ocupada haciendo tu plato favorito, **_

_**Naruto: Que, QUE?..**__ naruto no lo creía cuando miro que hinata sacaba las cosas para hacer el ramen, _

_**Naruto: Wow hinata, enserio eres la mejor.. **__se acercó a ella, la abrazo de la cintura y le dio un beso en la cabeza, hinata solo se sonrojo, ya no le daba mucha pena el estar cerca de naruto,_

_**Naruto: Pero, te puedes apurar, me estoy muriendo de hambre**_

_**Hinata: Ya lo note, cuando me abrasaste, sentí como te rugía el estómago…**__ naruto solo le dio vergüenza,_

_**Hinata: No te preocupes en 10 minutos estará listo,**_

_**Naruto: Igual que el mío, muy bien terminemos con la cena..**__ diciendo esto naruto se puso a terminar el platillo de hinata, igual hinata, estaba haciendo lo más rápido posible por terminar el platillo de naruto, después de una rato los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo, luego se sentaron juntos a cenar viendo la vista del mar, platicando de todo lo que hicieron ese mes que estuvieron juntos y como se enamoraron._

_Mientras que sasuke iba camino a la casa de sakura para pasar por ella, paso por la florería yamanaka de nuevo, de nuevo lo atendió Ino,_

_**Ino: Déjame adivinar, rosas para sakura no?**_

_**Sasuke: Así es, **_

_**Ino: Se ve que tú vas enserio**_

_**Sasuke: Muy enserio**_

_**Ino: Wow, tu en verdad cambiaste, o solo quieres jugar con sakura?**_

_**Sasuke. Mira Ino, no eres la primera ni serás la última que me preguntara eso, la verdad no me importa lo que pienses de mi sobre sakura, no estoy jugando con ella, ahora que lo sabes no creo que tengas más dudas al respecto**_

_**Ino: Yo solo quiero proteger a sakura, es mi mejor amiga**_

_**Sasuke: Quieres protegerla o quieres lastimarla**_

_**Ino: Ahhh?**_

_**Sasuke: No creas que no se de tus sentimientos hacia mí, sé que te gusto también…**__ ino solo se quedó callada, no le respondió porque era cierto,_

_**Ino: Bueno, les deseo lo mejor a los dos, de buen corazón,**_

_**Sasuke: Gracias… **__y diciendo eso, salió de la florería dirigiéndose a la casa de sakura._

_Mientras que en cuanto a naruto y hinata_

_**Naruto: Wow hinata, enserio estuvo delicioso,**_

_**Hinata: El tuyo también, mejor que cuando los hago yo, enserio te esforzaste en hacerlos**_

_**Naruto: Por ti**_

_**Hinata: Naruto …. **__Susurro con alegría_

_**Naruto: Te tengo una sorpresa hinata**_

_**Hinata: Enserio?**_

_**Naruto: Kiba me conto que te encanta cantar y que te fascina tocar la guitarra no?**_

_**Hinata: Si, me encantan las canciones acoustic**__ (una canción acoustic es aquella que es solo con guitarra), _

_**Naruto: Bueno, te escribí una canción, solo para ti….**__ Saco la guitarra que compro, empezó a tocar, pero esta vez muy bien, en verdad aprendió a tocar la guitarra, hinata no lo creía, sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, y más cuando naruto empezó a cantar, dios, que voz tan hermosa,_

_If my day was a clear sky, you would shine right through the clouds  
And dry up all the rain, I'm back on sour ground  
When I see your face, I see smile back at me  
Like standing in the shade, underneath it leaves  
You're like a sip of good maid, our glass of good tea  
Our … summer breeze, so refreshing to me  
It was dark and never foil, but you bring me sunrise  
I see nothing but my tames, when I look in your eyes_

When I open my eyes, I see you, I see my sunrise  
I see my beautiful woman in the light  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she's my sunrise  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she's the woman in my life  
When I open my eyes, I see you, see my sunrise  
See my beautiful woman in the light  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she smiles so bright  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she's the woman in my life

I hear you calling me from far away  
Thinking of you and I'm okay  
So just believe, trust in her fave  
We've made it through, it's a brand new day

When I open my eyes, I see you, I see my sunrise  
I seem y beautiful woman in the light  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she's my sunrise  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she's the woman in my life  
When I open my eyes, I see you, see my sunrise  
I see my beautiful woman in the light  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she smiles so bright  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she's the woman in my life  
When I open my eyes, I see you, see my sunrise  
I see my beautiful woman in the light  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she smiles so bright  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she's the woman in my life  
When I open my eyes, I see you, I see my sunrise  
I see my beautiful, woman in the light  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she smiles so bright  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she's the woman in my life  
When I open my eyes, I see you, I see my sunrise  
I see my beautiful, woman in the light  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she smiles so bright  
She's in my life, she's in my life, she's the woman in my life.

_Naruto termino de cantar, puso la guitarra en el suelo,_

_**Naruto: Y dime, que te pareció.. **__cuando termino de decir eso hinata ya estaba en sus brazos,_

_**Hinata: Me encanto, no puedo creer lo feliz que me haces, **_

_**Naruto: Y tú a mí**_

_**Hinata: Naruto,**_

_**Naruto: Ahhh?**_

_**Hinata: Te amo**_

_**Naruto: Yo también te amo hinata..**__ hinata no le creía, enserio escucho lo que le dijo, hinata estaba segura de decirle eso a naruto, pero no creyó que naruto se lo dijera de vuelta,_

_**Naruto: Enserio te amo hinata, te lo dije, estoy decidido a estar contigo siempre, eres la persona más importante en vida**_

_**Hinata: Naruto...**__ susurro, y empezó a derramar lágrimas, pero después de eso naruto le quito unas cuantas con su mano, después de eso la levanto del mentón, dándole un tierno beso, después de un rato besando dulcemente,_

_**Naruto: Y dime hinata, te piensas quedar conmigo esta noche,**_

_**Hinata: Ahhh?, claro que no puedo, mi padre me mataría si no llego a la casa, si contra penas acepto mi relación contigo, y tú quieres…**_

_**Naruto: No te preocupes, kiba y shino le dijeron que iban estar en una misión un día fuera, era un misión sencilla, que la hockage no le dio importancia el saber quiénes iban a ir,**_

_**Hinata: Y él se la creyó?**_

_**Naruto: Tu qué crees,**_

_**Hinata: Pero, naruto en serio no me siento lista para eso, **_

_**Naruto: No te preocupes, no tenía intenciones de tratar eso,**_

_**Hinata: Ahhh?**_

_**Naruto: Solo quiero estar abrazado de ti esta noche, sentir que estás conmigo**_

_**Hinata: Naruto…**__ susurro,_

_**Hinata: Acepto… **__y diciendo esto se le aventó a naruto para besarlo tiernamente._


	7. CAPITULO 7

_CAPITULO 7: LA PROPUESTA_

_primero que nada quiero dar gracias a todos los que me apoyan en esta historia de verdad espero y todos se vayan al carajo, haha no se crean de verdad muchas gracias y perdón por haberme atrasado, es que fue un fin de semana de fiesta, ya saven la novia, la amiga con derecho, su prima haha, y luego de fiesta con los amigos pero aquí esta el capitulo, solo para ustedes, espero les guste, esta algo corto porque no le queria meter mucho, tengo weba haha bueno aquí se los dejos que lo disfruten, si no, ya saben donde esta la puerta, haha xD_

_Hinata estaba en la tiendo encima de naruto besándolo apasionadamente, naruto enserio estaba muy excitado, más de lo normal, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba empezando a perder el control, lo noto cuando sentía como sus manos estaban bajando más de la cintura de hinata, le estaba empezando a tocar sus grandes muslos, hinata no le negó el acceso, ella también quería experimentar esa situación,_

_**Naruto: (Dios, con razón el sabio pervertido era así, pero que bien se siente) hinata espera por favor,**_

_**Hinata: Que pasa naruto, no te gusta?**_

_**Naruto: Que si no me gusta?, estas bromeando? Me encanta, es solo que con esto me estoy descontrolando, no quiero perder el control, no quiero que pienses mal de mí,**_

_**Hinata: No para nada naruto, nunca cambiare esa perspectiva que tengo hacia ti, y sabes, la verdad no me importa si pierdes el control, si es aquí, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no quiero tener mi primera vez con nadie más, más que tú, mi naruto,**_

_**Naruto: Wow, enserio hinata?**_

_**Hinata: Si naruto, tu siempre fuiste el amor de mi vida, se lo que dijiste antes de quedarme contigo, pero si de verdad lo quieres hacer, pues adelante, no tengo miedo, estoy lista para eso,**_

_**Naruto: Lo sé, pero yo no quiero hacerlo,**_

_**Hinata: Pero, porque, yo estoy dispuesta naruto, porque me rechazas?**_

_**Naruto: No te rechazo hinata, es solo que no quiero que pase aquí, yo también estoy seguro de que mi primera vez también sea contigo y nadie más, solo tú, mi dulce hinata, y quiero que sea perfecto, que sea en un lugar que te mereces, que sea en el lugar y tiempo perfecto, pero no tengas dudas de que no me gusto esto, me encanto, sabes, ahora que lo veo, encuentro todo perfecto en ti, no te cambiaria ninguna parte del cuerpo, así como estas y eres perfecta para mí,**_

_**Hinata: Y tú para mí también, te amo naruto..**__ Y diciendo esto se le volvió a encimar para besarlo._

_Mientras que SASUSAKU.._

_Sasuke llego a la puerta de la casa de sakura, toco la puerta pero no paso ni 3 segundos desde que toco la puerta, pues ya estaba sakura ahí, parecía que solo estaba esperando a que tocara sasuke,_

_**Sakura: Hola sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke: Hola sakura, ten te traje estas rosas,**_

_**Sakura: Muchas gracias sasuke, deja las pongo en agua y terminando nos vamos si?**_

_**Sasuke: De acuerdo…**__ y diciendo esto dejo que sakura pusiera las flores, después de eso, salió rápido y salieron de la casa haruno,_

_Caminaron un buen rato, llegaron a un parque, el cual se encontraba vacío, a sakura, le preocupo un poco, pero ella nunca dudaría de sasuke, no pensó el que sasuke le haría un mal,_

_**Sakura: Y.. bueno, a donde iremos, sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke: De hecho sakura, tenía pensado traerte a este parque, solo para hablar,**_

_**Sakura: Ahhh?. Hablar de qué?**_

_**Sasuke: De nosotros, **_

_**Sakura: Ahhhhh? (enserio dijo, nosotros?) **_

_**Sasuke: Sé que tú también piensas que estoy jugando contigo sakura, pero enserio como se lo dije a Naruto, a Ino y cómo te lo digo a ti, no estoy jugando, cuando te invite a salir, enserio era porque quería tratarte para ver como salían las cosas entre tú y yo, y como veras, bueno, te seré sincero, cuando te invite a salir, yo, bueno si era porque quería darnos una oportunidad, pero más que nada era porque, como ves, en toda mi vida solo eh tenido dos objetivos por lograr, cobrar mi venganza contra itachi…**__ se entristeció al decir el nombre de su hermano, sakura lo noto…. __**Y ya que lo logre, todavía me queda el ultimo, pero sobre todo el principal, reconstruir mi clan, y como no quiero tardarme mucho bueno , como sé que tú siempre me quisiste desde que éramos chicos y aun tienes esa perspectiva de mí, pues creo que eres la mejor mujer para ser la madre de mis hijos, por eso decidí salir contigo para ver cómo se daban las cosas,**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke…**__ susurro_

_**Sasuke: Pero,**_

_**Sakura: Ahhh?**_

_**Sasuke: Ahora que te conozco más, que te trate, y que sé que de verdad me quieres, no veo nada malo el pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ahora veo que eres una mujer muy cuidadosa, y que se propone a lograr lo que desea, enserio me cambiaste mi forma de verte a como lo hacía antes, te veía como una fastidiosa, y ahora que te conozco bien en verdad me arrepiento haber sido así de malo contigo como lo fui cunado éramos genin,**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke… **__susurro otra vez,_

_**Sasuke: Sakura, hora soy yo el que te pide porque me des una oportunidad… **__sasuke se inclinó, a sakura sentía que se le salía el corazón, se puso una mano al pecho, creía que estaba segura lo que le iba pedir,_

_**Sasuke: Que?, porque estas tan alterada, no te voy pedir matrimonio…**__ a sakura le salió un gota en la cabeza,_

_**Sakura: Entonces porque te incas,**_

_**Sasuke: Es una costumbre de mi clan para pedir,**_

_**Sakura: Pedir que?**_

_**Sasuke: Pedirte si quieres ser mi novia.**_


	8. CAPITULO 8

_CAPITULO 8: SASUSAKU Y NARUHINA_

_perdon por la tardansa me puse algo emfermo y no podia estar mucho tiempo en la compu, pero aqui esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten, y tambien les recuerdo mi pagina en youtube y en daily motion, apoyeneme con mis videos, Youtube es konvic500 y para Dailymotion es lilguilty, ok, bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo, puede que tarde en subir los capitulos pero de que los subire los subire, solo tengan paciencia_

_**Sasuke: Pedirte que si quieres ser mi novia**_

_**Sakura: Sasuk.. sasuke.. de.. deberás?**_

_**Sasuke: Si, deberás sakura, quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir, quieres ser mi nov….**_

_**Sakura: SI, si, si, si, si quiero, siempre quise serlo desde que te conocí…**__ terminando de decir eso, sakura se le aventó a sasuke, sujetando sus manos sobre su cuello para después atraerlo hacia ella para darle un tierno y apasionado beso, sasuke abrió los ojos a mas no poder, no creyó que sakura fuera así, pero después se dejó llevar por la situación, correspondiéndole el beso. Después de eso, sasuke tomo la mano de sakura, para llevarla a su casa, llegando a esta,_

_**Sakura: Muchas gracias por traerme sasuke, fue una noche muy especial para mí,**_

_**Sasuke: Me alegra oír eso, pero aún no termina,**_

_**Sakura: Ahhh? Sasuk…**__ sasuke la tomo de la mano, y la pego contra la pared, después la empezó a besar de una forma que ni él sabía que podía dejarse llevar por la intensidad entre ellos, después empezó a bajar por su cuello, sakura solo gemía,_

_**Sakura: Sasuke…**__ decía eso con voz tierna, y a la vez con tono desafinado, sakura apoyo sus piernas sobre la cintura de sasuke, estaban decididos a continuar hasta que uno de los dos parara, pero sakura estaba decidida a no ser ella quien parara,_

_**Sasuke: Espera sakura, vamos muy rápido,**_

_**Sakura: Para nada, no sabes cuanto espere para este momento**_

_**Sasuke: Lo sé, pero hay que esperar, puedes hacerlo por mi… **__sakura solo miro a sasuke, era obvio que no quería parar, pero algo le decía que no debía pasar por el momento_

_**Sakura: Esta bien sasuke… **__sasuke la acompaño a la puerta,_

_**Sasuke: Supongo que te veré mañana, entonces…**__ sasuke le dio otro beso pero este fue leve y tranquilo, diciendo esto sasuke dio media vuelta y se iba retirando, pero la voz de sakura lo detuvo_

_Sakura: Sasuke…. TE AMO… sasuke volteo la cara a verla, sonrió_

_**Sasuke: Sigues siendo fastidiosa…**__ sakura puso cara de incógnita, estaba pálida,_

_**Sasuke: Solo bromeo, yo también te amo sakura…**__ sakura se quedó congelada, no se movió no dijo nada, solo veía como el uchija se retiraba, después que ya no lo pudo ver más, entro a su casa, se quedó en la puerta pensativo un segundo, después dio un brinco y un grito de alegría que despertó a sus padres, después de eso se dirigió a su cama a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente, naruto despertó temprano, sintió que su pecho estaba apretado, después vio que en su pecho estaba durmiendo hinata, se veía tan dulce, a naruto le encanto verla dormir en su pecho, después le dio un beso en la frente, pero esto hizo que ella despertara, después de que se encontraba despierta, se sorprendió al ver a naruto, después miro que ella está durmiendo en su pecho,_

_**Hinata: Na..naruto…yo…lo…lo siento,**_

_**Naruto: Porque hinata,**_

_**Hinata: Es.. que yo… estaba durmiendo en tu pecho,**_

_**Naruto: Y te veías tan linda, podría verte todo el día dormir, me encanto, te hubiera dejado dormir más para verte más tiempo…**__ hinata solo se sonrojo, no dijo nada, después se sorprendió lo que paso después, naruto la atrajo hacia él y le dio un tierno beso, después de eso naruto se levantó,_

_**Naruto: Vamos hinata, será mejor irnos rápido, tu padre no tardara en mandar a alguien por ti, **_

_**Hinata: Si, vamos…**__ después de eso recogieron la tienda, todo lo que llevaron, se fueron juntos pero desapercibidos ante todo konoha, en un callejo, hinata le dejo todo a naruto, ya estaba muy cerca de su casa,_

_**Hinata: Seguro que puedes guardar todo en tu casa?**_

_**Naruto. Sí, no te preocupes, luego vienes por tus cosas,**_

_**Hinata: Esta bien, bueno me tengo que ir….**__ Y diciendo esto, se acercó a naruto y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, después de que termino de besarlo,_

_**Hinata: Te amo naruto**_

_**Naruto: Yo también hinata..**__ y diciendo esto naruto se dirigió a su casa, hinata iba en camino._

_Pasaron así los días, hasta que a naruto le toco ir en una misión con su equipo, era sencilla la misión, al menos eso creyó, cuando iban de regreso a konoha, en una aldea pequeña estaba la gente corriendo como loca, hasta que vieron que unos ninjas la estaban atacando, en eso se dirige el a ayudarlos, pero su equipo no se dio cuenta, naruto ataco a los ninjas, fue muy rápido con sus clones de sombra, pero un aldeano joven estaba en shock, naruto pensaba que estaba herido, o creyó que estaba teniendo un ataque, así que solo lo tomo, y se lo llevo para konoha, se dirigió rápido, pero se dio cuenta que su equipo ya no estaba, _

_**Naruto. (No importa, konoha no está lejos de aquí, en 10 minutos llegare, de seguro sakura, sasuke, y kakashi deben de estar en la puerta, se habrán dado cuenta que no estoy con ellos?)… **_

_Mientras que en la entrada de konoha,_

_**Sakura: Y ahora donde se metió naruto,**_

_**Kakashi: Debió quedarse dormido en algún árbol, **_

_**Sasuke: Pero si hace un minuto vi que venía con nosotros en camino, **_

_**Kakashi: Hmmmm, primero vamos a darle el informe a la hockage, después iremos a buscarlo,**_

_**Sakura y Sasuke: De acuerdo…**__ y diciendo esto se dirigieron a la torre hockage._

_Mientras que en cuanto a naruto, llego a la entrada de konoha, los guardias lo pararon, preguntando quien era el individuo que llevaba en los brazos, naruto solo les contesto lo que paso y se dirigió a la torre hockage para que tsunade lo atendiera personalmente. Kakashi toco la puerta de la oficina de la hockage,_

_**Tsunade: adelante..**__ entraron kakashi, sakura y sasuke,_

_**Tsunade: Ahhh, que bien, ya regresaron, pero porque siento que algo no anda bien, todo esta tan tranquilo, normalmente ustedes son… ah, ya, donde esta naruto...**__ pregunto seco, sin mas que decir,_

_**Kakashi: No lo sé, supongo que ha de estar en otra cosa, bueno aquí está el reporte, iremos a buscar a Naru…..**__ no terminó cuando_

_**Naruto: Abuela tsunade,**_

_**Tsunade: (Tan pronto se fue la tranquilidad -.-) que quieres mocoso porque siempre entras como si nada a mi oficina,**_

_**Naruto. No hay tiempo pronto, revise a este aldeano, **_

_**Tsunade: De donde lo trajiste,**_

_**Naruto: De una aldea cerca de aquí, unos ninjas atacaron la aldea y, pues fui a ayudarlos,**_

_**Tsunade: Y cómo es que tu equipo no te ayudo,**_

_**Naruto: No importa, que es lo que tiene, **_

_**Tsunade: Hmmmm, está atrapado en un genjutsu,**_

_**Naruto: Ahh, y estará bien?**_

_**Tsunade: No lo sé, deja llevarlo al hospital, ahí lo atenderé…**__ y diciendo esto lo llevo al hospital_

_**Kakashi: (hmmmm)**_

_**Sasuke: Kakashi sensei, ya nos podemos retirar?**_

_**Kakashi: Ahh? Si ya pueden retirarse**_

_**Sasuke: Bien, nos vemos mañana… **__se dirigió hacia sakura,_

_**Sasuke: ah ti te veré mas tarde así que estate lista, pasare por ti a las 9**_

_**Sakura: Ahhh? Si, está bien**_

_**Sasuke: Bien, nos vemos dobe,**_

_**Naruto: Hey teme,**_

_**Sasuke: Que,**_

_**Naruto: Nada,**_

_**Sasuke: -.-, nos vemos..**__ y diciendo esto salió de la torre,_

_**Sakura: oíste eso naruto, voy salir con sasu… naruto a dónde vas,**_

_**Naruto: Lo siento sakura, pero voy a ver a hinata, nos vemos..**__ naruto salió volando de la torre hockage, salió en dirección de llegar a su casa, mientras que sakura salió de la torre hockage para irse a su casa para arreglarse para la cita. Todos se estaban arreglando para una velada, sakura, sasuke, naruto, hinata, sakura con sasuke, y naruto con hinata, mientras que en el hospital de konoha, tsunade estaba observando al aldeano en la cama, el aldeano ya salió del shock, estaba descansando,_

_**Tsunade: (hmmm donde abre visto este genjutsu, es igual ah, no, no puede ser, es igual pero debe ser alguien más)..**__ estaba muy pensativa que no vio que kakashi entro al cuarto donde se encontraba ella,_

_**Kakashi: También crees que sea el,**_

_**Tsunade: No estoy seguro, hay que esperar a que despierte el aldeano, y esperemos a que recuerde algo de lo sucedido, solo espero equivocarme,**_

_**Kakashi: Yo también.**_

_Sasuke llego a la casa de sakura, como siempre ella abría rápido y como siempre sasuke le llevaba rosas, solo que esta vez lo que cambio fue la salida,_

_**Sakura: Y dime sasuke, a donde iremos hoy,**_

_**Sasuke: A mi casa, te prepare la cena,**_

_**Sakura: Ahh, enserio me vas llevar a tu casa,**_

_**Sasuke: Si porque?, no quieres estar ahí?**_

_**Sakura: Para nada, es solo que, nunca creí que fuera a conocer tu casa,**_

_**Sasuke: Bueno, pues hoy es el día…**__ llegaron a la casa, sakura la miro, cada detalle que tenía su casa lo observaba, sasuke solo la acompañaba, después de eso se dirigieron al comedor, sasuke sirvió la cena, cenaron, hablaron,_

_**Sasuke: Y que tal la cena?**_

_**Sakura: Deliciosa, me encanto,**_

_**Sasuke: qué bueno que te haya gustado, pero aún falta el postre,**_

_**Sakura: Y qué hay de postre,**_

_**Sasuke: Para ti no sé, para mí, eres tú**_

_**Sakura: Ahhh, entonces tú eres el mío.. **__diciendo esto se dirigieron a la cama, solo se besaron apasionadamente, pero sakura se quedó dormida en su casa, al igual que hinata con naruto, hinata se quedó dormida en su casa, ah sasuke, sakura y a naruto se les hizo tarde para entrenar, así que salieron lo más rápido posible, mientras que hinata se quedó un rato más en la casa de naruto, pero antes de que naruto se fuera le dio un beso de despedida,_

_Llegando al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, kakashi ya se encontraba en el campo,_

_Sasuke y sakura llegaron juntos, atrás de ellos iba naruto,_

_**Sasuke: Kakashi sensei, porque llego temprano,**_

_**Naruto: Ahhh? Kakashi sensei, llego temprano?**_

_**Kakashi: Hoy no entrenaremos,**_

_**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto: Ahhh?**_

_**Naruto: Bueno si es así, me voy…**__ ya iba de salida corriendo,_

_**Kakashi: Naruto espera,**_

_**Naruto: Ahhh?**_

_**Kakashi: necesito que vayan al hospital, tsunade quiere hablar con los tres**_

_**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto: De acuerdo… **__se fueron camino l hospital, después de llegar ahí, entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba el aldeano ya despierto,_

_**Tsunade: Al fin llegaron**_

_**Naruto: Ahhh, ya despertó, como se encuentra,**_

_**Tsunade: Bien, pero no vinimos a eso, el aldeano recordó el incidente que tuvo su aldea, naruto,**_

_**Naruto: Ahhh?**_

_**Tsunade: Recuerdas a los ninjas que estaban atacando esa aldea?**_

_**Naruto: Si, estaba todos con capucha y con capa blanca,**_

_**Tsunade: Y ningún ninja te era familiar,**_

_**Naruto: No abuela tsunade, porque lo preguntas?**_

_**Tsunade: Muy bien, cómo te llamas aldeano?**_

_**Aldeano: Mi.. miroku**_

_**Tsunade: Muy bien miroku, recuerdas que fue lo que paso,**_

_**Miroku: Si, recuerdo que iba camino de regreso a mi casa, cuando de repente vi cómo llegaron unos ninjas a la aldea, yo los mire, y vi que todos sacaron sus armas, savia que iban a atacar la aldea, en eso iba dar un grito para alertar a los aldeanos, y..**_

_**Tsunade: Y que paso?**_

_**Miroku: Fue todo lo que recuero,**_

_**Todos: Hmmmm,**_

_**Miroku: Esperen, antes de que fuera a gritar, vi que uno de los ninja se vino acercando, no le vi bien la cara,**_

_**Tsunade: Fue él el que te hizo estar en shock,**_

_**Miroku: Supongo, solo sé que mis ojos se congelaron a la mirada del ninja, de primero sus ojos eran café, después se cambiaron a un tono rojo, después esto tomaron una forma diferente,**_

_**Sasuke: (Madara, no, el está muerto) llevaba una máscara?**_

_**Miroku: No,**_

_**Sasuke: Hmmm…**__ puso su cara en voz de alivio,_

_**Miroku: Pero tenía una banda como la de ustedes, y esa tenía una raya en el medio.**_


	9. CAPITULO 9

_CAPITULO 9: RENCUENTRO DE HERMANOS_

_**Miroku: Pero tenía una banda como la de ustedes, y esa tenía una raya en el medio.**_

_**Sasuke: (Itachi?, en verdad serás tú?), no te dijo como se llama, a donde iba ir, quienes eran sus cómplices, DIME!**_

_**Tsunade: Sasuke por favor, tranquilízate, no estamos seguros,**_

_**Sasuke: Tsssk, no me voy quedar aquí con dudas, no otra vez, iré a buscarlo,**_

_**Sakura: Que?, sasuke, por favor,**_

_**Sasuke: Lo siento sakura, pero debo saber la verdad esta vez,**_

_**Sakura: No, sasuke por favor, lo prometiste, decía esto ya derramando lágrimas,**_

_**Sasuke: (Lo prometiste….. prometiste) Es cierto, lo prometí, prometí que no me volvería a alejar de ti, y así será, jamás me alejare de ti otra vez, solo será temporal, pero volveré, lo juro…. **__Salió del hospital, en cuanto a sakura agarro a naruto para llorar en su pecho_

_**Sakura: Porque me hace esto naruto, porque,**_

_**Naruto: En verdad lo siento sakura, pero lo voy solucionar, te lo prometo…**__ naruto salió por la ventana alcanzando a sasuke que ya iba en la salida de konoha, _

_**Naruto: Teme que crees que haces,**_

_**Sasuke: Que crees que hago dobe, me voy,**_

_**Naruto: Te piensas ir así nomas como si nada? Que va ser de sakura ahora, que no entiendes que apenas está saliendo del shock que le ocasionaste, que pasara ahora que no te vera, y si tardas lo mismo que duraste la última vez,**_

_**Sasuke: Lo siento, si de verdad me ama, me esperara, además, ya lo hiso una vez,**_

_**Naruto: Y casi la perdías,**_

_**Sasuke: Ahh?**_

_**Naruto: Ella me dijo una vez que me amaba, que tú eras un nadie a partir de ese momento, que porque yo siempre estuve a su lado apoyándola,**_

_**Sasuke: Tssk, maldito…**__ sasuke activo su sharingan_

_**Naruto: No vamos a pelear por ella, además, sé que cuando me lo dijo era mentira, quería que dejara de buscarte, porque yo estaba más decidido a buscarte cuando se creía que ya no había esperanza de tenerte de vuelta. Ella siempre te amo, que no lo entiendes, porque te arriesgas en perderla,**_

_**Sasuke: Ya perdí mi familia, mi seres queridos, mis camaradas, y ahora que existe la posibilidad de que mi hermano este vivo, debo averiguarlo,**_

_**Naruto: Si lo sé, pero entiende que no sabes cuánto duraras en eso,**_

_**Sasuke: No importa almenas se dónde empezar, si es cierto lo que dijo el aldeano, no estará muy lejos de aquí,**_

_**Naruto: Pero no va solo, recuerda que va con ninjas y pueden ser muy peligrosos**_

_**Sasuke: Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA, ENTIENDELO SE TRATA DE MI HERMANO NARUTO, QUE SAVES TU DE ESTO QUE NUNCA TUVISTE UNO, NI FAMILIA! QUE SAVES DIME!..**__ sasuke ya estaba perdiendo el control no savia que hacer, por un lado naruto tenía razón, pero por otro lado, no quería perder el tiempo e ir a buscarlo sabiendo que su hermano era listo y sabría que lo buscaría en cuanto sospechara que sabría que él estaría vivo, por lo que no quedaría mucho tiempo_

_**Naruto: Lo sé muy créeme, yo muchas veces me preguntaba si de verdad estaban muerto mis padres, hasta a veces salía a buscar información, pero con el tiempo se supo la verdad, si estaban muertos, más bien lo están, nunca tuve una familia ni amigos, hasta que los conocí a ustedes, kakashi, sakura, konohamaru, aquellos que en verdad me aceptaron por quien soy, además tengo un amigo que para mí es un hermano, tu,**_

_**Sasuke: Uhhh?**_

_**Naruto: Sasuke, no te pido que te vayas, solo te digo que tomes tiempo para crear un plan, el cual yo voy incluido, aunque no quieras iré yo,**_

_**Sasuke: De acuerdo dobe, y… que se te ocurre,**_

_**Naruto: Hmmm, necesitamos un buen rastreador, alguien que pueda dirigirnos y vea más allá de la vista humana, tsk…**__ chasqueo los dedos,_

_**Naruto: Ya se quien, te veré aquí en media hora, mientras prepara tus cosas para irnos,**_

_**Sasuke: Esta bien, (a quien pensara llevar, no me digas que llevara ah, bueno debo reconocerlo, es mejor que cualquier otro),**_


	10. CAPITULO 10

_CAPITULO 10: HERMANOS O ENEMIGOS_

_pz aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo es algo corto, lo puse pronto para que no lo dejen de ver los aficionados del fic, el siguiente capitulo lo subo mañana o a mas tardar el lunes, tambien quiero dar gracias a los que pusieron como novelas favoritas mi historia, como lo es ALEEUCHIJAHYUGAARA, AMAM16, ,UZUKI YU-CHAN, DARk DRAGON HADES, tambien a los se pusieron como seguidores como AIKO KUDO, __ ALEEUCHIJAHYUGAARA, __AMAM16, AMAM16, DARK DRAGON HADES, hikari to seimei, lilith´s angel, __ , Tiyo y UZUKI YU-CHAN, de verdad gracias, tambien a los que dejan reviews, como tu DRAK DRAGON HADEs que siempre pones lo mismo pero lo mismo esta bien ;), les pido que los que tiene cuente ayudenme a hacer mas popular el fic dejen reviews, recomiende la historia porfa, muchas gracias, les dejo el capitulo pz, nos vemos_

_**Sasuke: Dobe, llevas 5 minutos tarde,**_

_**Naruto: Lo sé, es solo que me tarde en pasar con hinata….**__ Hinata estaba al lado de naruto_

_**Sasuke. Supuse que la traerías, pero nunca creí que fuera a dejarla ir su padre,**_

_**Naruto. No lo hizo,**_

_**Sasuke: Hmmm?**_

_**Naruto: Su padre cree que esta en una misión,Tsunade hizo esto como una misión de búsqueda y rescate,**_

_**Sasuke: Como paso esto,**_

_**Naruto. Bueno fui con la abuela tsunade y …..**_

_FLASH BACK_

_**Naruto: Abuela tsunade entiéndalo, aunque no nos deje igual iremos, se lo pido de buena manera que nos deje ir por favor, **_

_**Tsunade: Esta bien naruto, te dejare ir con una condición,**_

_**Naruto: Cual?**_

_**Tsunade: No quiero que uses el poder del zorro, y tienen una semana para regresar, entendiste,**_

_**Naruto: De acuerdo, hinata también ira con nosotros.**_

_**Tsunade: Esta bien pero recuérdalo, una semana, si para el octavo día no regresas, quedan desterrados tú, hinata y sasuke de la aldea, entiende que hago mucho por ti como para hacer esto una "misión"…**__ dijo esto con los dedos como diciendo disque,_

_**Naruto: Si, nos vamos hinata,**_

_**Hinata. Sí.**_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_**Naruto: Y eso fue todo,**_

_**Sasuke: De acuerdo vamos…**__ salieron de la aldea, lo que no se dieron cuenta era que sakura los iba perseguir, estaba unos metros atrás de ellos, siguiéndoles el paso cuidadosamente._

_Se hizo de noche, recorrieron 10 kilómetros, _

_**Sasuke: Creo que será todo por hoy, descansemos aquí, se ve un buen lugar para dormir, naruto, trae leña para hacer fogata, hinata, busca algo para cenar,**_

_**Naruhina: De acuerdo…**__ naruto utilizo su jutsu multi-clones de sombra para juntar la leña más rápido, mientras que hinata no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un rio, activo su byakugan y pesco unos cuantos peces, mientras que sasuke levanto la tienda de naruto, y la suya, naruto llego con la leña,_

_**Naruto: Teme y la tienda de hinata….**__ Hinata llego y alcanzo a escuchar eso,_

_**Hinata: ahh, no traje naruto, es que te vi muy apurado que decidí irme sin ella,**_

_**Naruto: Esta bien, creo que dormirás con sasuke…**__ hinata se sorprendió de lo que dijo naruto, se puso las manos al pecho,_

_**Naruto: Es broma hinata, sabes que dormirás conmigo, además aunque hubieras traído igual te lo iba proponer…**__ naruto abrazo a hinata, ella solo sonrió y beso al peliazul,_

_**Sasuke: muy bien preparemos la cena….**__ Naruto prendió la leña, después coloco los pescado en unos pequeños palos junto a la fogata para calentarnos, hinata se sentó al lado del mientras que sasuke estaba en un rincón, pensando en su hermano,_

_**Sasuke. (Espero y estés vivo para aclarar esto de una vez por todas)**_

_**Naruto: Teme, **_

_**Sasuke: Hmmm? Que,**_

_Naruto: Ya está el pescado… sasuke se dirigió a cenar con ellos, todos comieron tranquilamente, después de eso sasuke se fue a su tienda a dormir, mientras que naruto se sentó en corteza de un árbol y hinata se acomodó en naruto, estaban abrazados disfrutando del calor de la fogata,_

_**Naruto: Wow, **_

_**Hinata: Que pasa naruto,**_

_**Naruto: Nada, es solo que eh hecho esto mil veces, y nunca disfrute tanto como lo hago hoy contigo, enserio hinata que tú me das una tranquilidad, cuando estoy alterado, desesperado, o enojado, el verte o estar abrazado de ti me hace sentir tan tranquilo que haces que desaparezca mi malas vibras,**_

_**Hinata: Lo mismo pasa conmigo, siempre que estoy contigo ya no me siento sola, no más, siempre supe que si estaría contigo seria la persona más feliz del mundo.**_

_**Naruto: En eso te equivocas, yo soy la persona más feliz del mundo,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto , te amo,**_

_**Naruto. Yo también te amo…**__ naruhina se levantó y se fue a dormir, no pasó nada, solo se abrazaron, uno que otro beso, después hinata se acostó en el pecho de naruto, después de unos segundo quedo profundamente dormida, naruto la observo por unos segundo,_

_**Naruto: (no te cambiaría por nada hinata)…. **__Después naruto puso sus brazos sobre la espalda de hinata para aferrarla, después se quedó dormido._


	11. CAPITULO 11

_CAPITULO 11: REPROCHE_

_Sasuke estaba muy lejos de dormir solo estaba acostado en su tienda pensando en su hermano, hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba a su tienda, sasuke activo su sharingan para estar en guardia, hasta que vio quien era volvió al estado normal,_

_**Sasuke: Sakura, que haces aquí,**_

_**Sakura: Vine a ayudarte, y no pienso irme sin ti, así que puedes dejarme estar aquí, o mátame, porque no pienso regresar, no almenas sin ti,**_

_**Sasuke: Si tú lo dices….**__ Sasuke activo de nuevo su sharingan, sakura estaba en shock, realmente la mataría?, después de eso sasuke cerro sus ojos,_

_**Sasuke: Espero estés lista sakura, Mangekyo Sharingan….**__ Sakura cerró los ojos, savia que si vería a sasuke en ese estado la mataría con solo verla, pero, lo que sintió fue como sasuke estaba besando sus labios, sakura abrió los ojos, sasuke los tenia cerrados mientras la besas,_

_**Sasuke: Tonta, realmente crees que te mataría, que poca confianza le tienes a tu novio…. **__Sakura cerró los ojos y cayó a sasuke dándole un apasionado beso, sasuke le correspondió, después de eso se separaron, sakura quería continuar, pero sasuke la detuvo,_

_**Sakura: Porque, porque otra vez me rechazas,**_

_**Sasuke: Por favor sakura, entiéndelo, lo que más importa ahora es encontrar a mi hermano, enserio crees que no te deseo,**_

_**Sakura. Pues eso me das ah entender,**_

_**Sasuke. De acuerdo, regresando de recuperar a mi hermano, está bien?**_

_**Sakura: De acuerdo sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke: Muy bien, ven, duérmete que mañana nos levantaremos a primera hora….**__ Sasuke y sakura se quedaron dormidos._

_Al amanecer, _

_**Hinata: Naruto, mi amor, levántate que ya nos tenemos que ir,**_

_**Naruto: Hmmm, no quiero, 5 minutos más,**_

_**Hinata: Hmmm, mira naruto, ramen…**__ naruto se despertó rápido,_

_**Naruto: Donde, donde, hmm, hinata , no se juega con eso,**_

_**Hinata: Perdóname naruto pero es la única forma de levantarte,**_

_**Naruto. Lo sé pero es que enserio se me antojo, hasta soñé que comía todo el ramen de ichiraku,**_

_**Hinata: Hmmm, en vez de que sueñes conmigo,**_

_**Naruto: Si lo hago, es solo que me dormí con hambre, por eso,**_

_**Hinata: Bueno, que tal parece si llegando a konoha te preparo ramen,**_

_**Naruto: Deberás hinata, eres la mejor, muaaaak… **__naruto beso a hinata, ella solo se sonrojo,_

_**Hinata: Anda ve despierta a tu amigo que ya debemos partir**_

_**Naruto. De acuerdo….**__ Naruto se dirigió a la tienda de sasuke, la abrió, para entrar a despertar a su amigo, pero,_

_**Naruto: Teme, levántate que ya debemos, que demonios… **__naruto miro como sasuke estaba abrazado de sakura, estaban profundamente dormidos,_

_**Naruto: (hmm ese teme, seguramente sakura nos siguió desde konoha, me pregunto si habrá comido algo anoche?)… **__naruto salió de la tienda, hinata lo miro con cara confusa,_

_**Hinata: No pudiste despertarlo,**_

_**Naruto: Hinata, podrías traer más pescado del que conseguiste ayer,**_

_**Hinata: Si pero para…**_

_**Naruto: Te lo diré mas tarde vamos, te ayudo,**_

_**Hinata: De acuerdo…. **__Naruhina se fue a buscar comida para sakura, mientras que en el camino naruto le contó a hinata, después de regreso le dejaron la comida en un plato y una nota para sasuke,_

_**Naruto: De acuerdo hinata, adelantémonos un tiempo, vayamos a ver que podemos encontrar,**_

_**Hinata: Si…**_

_**Eran las 11 de la mañana, sasuke se iba despertando,**_

_**Sasuke: Hmmm, que horas serán….**__después sasuke miro que casi era medio día,_

_**Sasuke: Demonio, nos quedamos dormido…**__ sasuke miro que sakura aún estaba dormida, sasuke salió de la tienda, después miro que había una nota con comida,_

_**Naruto: Teme, fui a tu tienda para levantarte, después vio que sakura estaba contigo, así que te deje dormí, como no supe si sakura comió algo anoche hinata y tú te trajimos algo, regresaremos a mediodía para que no esperes, te guste o no, eso te pasa por quedarte dormido…**__ sasuke solo sonrió, después miro que sakura iba saliendo de la tienda,_

_**Sasuke: Comiste algo anoche,**_

_**Sakura: Bueno pues…..**__ sakura no dijo nada después de que sasuke oyó como su estómago rugía, sakura se sonrojo por lo ocurrido,_

_**Sasuke. Bueno te voy preparar el pescado,**_

_**Sakura. Muchas gracias sasuke….**__ Sasuke prendió la fogata de ayer con su jutsu bola de fuego, después coloco los pescados en un palo pequeño, se esperaron a que se calentaran, sasuke se sentó en la corteza del árbol, después vio como sakura se acomodaba con él,_

_**Sasuke: Enserio prefieres morir, que no estar conmigo?**_

_**Sakura: Así es, porque? Lo dudas?**_

_**Sasuke. No, es solo que es extraña esta sensación, recuerdo haberla sentido antes, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo,**_

_**Sakura: Ósea que tuviste otra en lo que estabas fuera,**_

_**Sasuke: No me malentiendas, es algo similar a la que sentía cuando estaba con mis padres, el amor paternal, pero el tuyo, es algo más grande, es algo que no se compara con nada, sakura, en verdad te amo**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke! Yo también te amo….**__ De repente naruto y hinata llegaron algo alterados,_

_**Naruto: Pronto sasuke, encontramos a tu hermano,**_

_**Sasuke: No estoy para bromas dobe,**_

_**Hinata: No es broma sasuke, lo encontramos,**_

_**Sasuke. En donde esta…**__ dijo algo sorprendido,_

_**Naruto: No muy lejos de aquí, vamos…**__ salieron los más rápido posible, hinata iba adelante que todos por su byakugan para rastrearlo, después de ella iba naruto junto con sasuke, y al final iba sakura, llegaron a la aldea donde según naruto y hinata habían visto a itachi,_

_**Sasuke: Naruto, estas seguro que aquí se encuentra,**_

_**Naruto: 100 porciento seguro,**_

_**Sasuke. Muy bien sepárense,**_

_**No hace falta…**__ dijeron los ninjas con capucha y capa blanca, los que había visto naruto aquella vez,_

_**Con que tú eres el mocoso que no ataco la otra vez, muy bien te devolveremos el favor,**_

_**Ya basta kitsuki, no venimos a pelear…**__ dijo un ninja que iba saliendo de una casa, sasuke quedo en shock, conocía perfectamente esa voz_

_**Sasuke: I… i.. Itachi?**_

_**Itachi: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, hermano**_


	12. CAPITULO 12

_CAPITULO 12: RECONCILIACION _

_**Sasuke: por fin te encontré, Itachi,**_

_**Itachi: Descuida, no será por mucho tiempo,**_

_**Sasuke: Lo dices como si fueras a matarme,**_

_**Itachi: Sabes que lo puedo hacer,**_

_**Sasuke: Bien, pues hazlo…**__sasuke levanto los brazos,_

_**Sasuke: Que esperas…**__ itachi activo el mangekyo sharingan, creando una ilusión para todos, excepto para sasuke que ya tenía activado el sharingan,_

_**Sasuke: Sabes bien que no vine a pelear, no esta vez,**_

_**Itachi. Entonces a que viniste, creí que el sabiendo que ya no existía te haría olvidar tu pasado,**_

_**Sasuke: enserio crees que eso ayudara, desde que supuse que moriste no eh vivido mejor, eh estado solo sin rumbo a seguir, sin objetivos para el futuro, sin vida….**__ Termino eso gritando,_

_**Itachi: Y a qué se debe eso, por lo que se tu objetivo era matarme, creí que eras un vengador, esa fue tu razón de vivir, el verme morir no?**_

_**Sasuke: Si, yo también lo creí, pero, después de que moriste, Madara me conto toda la verdad, al menos algo creo,**_

_**Itachi: Como, madara? Que te dijo?**_

_**Sasuke. Primero explícame tú, como es que sigues vivo, si lo vi con mis propios ojos como caíste,**_

_**Itachi: Ese no fui yo, fue un clon,**_

_**Sasuke. Cómo? Un clon de sombra?**_

_**Itachi. Así es, pero no uno cualquiera, este estaba mezclado con una parte de mí, es decir, con el sharingan lo pude controlar, solo lo atribuí con el tsukuyomi mezclado con el amaterasu, el clon era solo el cuerpo vacío controlado por mí, justo cuando creíste, que no supe que te derretí cuando las llamas del amaterasu cayeron sobre ti, fue el momento preciso en que cambie con el clon, el cual tu ni lo notaste en lo más mínimo, después él hizo el resto, no fue fácil hacerlo, casi muero en el intento por entregarte el mangekyo sharingan,**_

_**Sasuke. Pero, porque? Porque lo hiciste?**_

_**Itachi: porque eres mi hermano y eres lo único que me importa en esta vida,**_

_**Sasuke: Entonces es cierto, es cierto lo que me conto madara, no lo hiciste por evaluar tus habilidades, lo hiciste para protegerme,**_

_**Itachi: Así es, **_

_**Sasuke: Pero aún no lo entiendo, porque preferiste matar a todo el clan y dejarme a mi vivo?**_

_**Itachi: Porque tú eres el único que sé que puede restaurarlo sin que se equivoque de tomar la decisión correcta,**_

_**Sasuke. Pero porque itachi, porque de esa manera, sabes lo que pensé de ti todos estos años desde que me degastes vivo en aquella masacre,**_

_**Itachi: No sé, ni me importa, solo sé que fue lo mejor para ti, mírate, estas vivo, sobreviviste todos estos años, tienes una nueva familia en konoha, se podría decir,**_

_**Sasuke. Pero tú, tú, mi verdadero hermano de la misma sangre, de haber sabido todo esto jamás hubiera tratado de cobrar venganza en lo más mínimo,**_

_**Itachi: No importa yo ya no puedo estar contigo, traicione a mi clan por ti, no es algo de perdonarse,**_

_**Sasuke: Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, hermano,**_

_**Itachi: Ahhh? Será mejor que te vayas sasuke, no pienso regresar, no viviré el pasado otra vez,**_

_**Sasuke: No pienso regresarme sin ti, esta vez será diferente, te llevare conmigo aunque tenga que romperte los huesos… sasuke activo su sharingan,**_

_**Itachi. Vaya me recuerdas a alguien que te dijo lo mismo…**__ itachi enfoco su mirada hacia naruto, que aún estaba en bajo su ilusión, sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir, aquella vez que naruto trato de traerlo de vuelta,_

_**Sasuke: (Lo entiendo perfectamente)**_

_**Itachi: Porque no decidiste regresar, creía que tu objetivo era más importante que regresar con ellos, no es así…. **__Sasuke bloqueo la ilusión de itachi con su sharingan, haciendo que los demás regresaran a la normalidad,_

_**Naruto: Que?cómo?cuándo?**_

_**Sasuke: No te obligare a que vuelas, solo quiero que sepas que sin ti, no volveré a ser el sasuke que tu aun recuerdas…..**__ sasuke dio media vuelta,_

_**Sasuke: Vámonos….**__ Los demás se quedaron en shock, solo asintieron y siguieron su paso, itachi solo se quedó ahí parado, pensando en las últimas palabras que dijo._

_Se llegó el anochecer, nadie dijo nada en el camino, estaban en un bosque que a unos cuantos metros estaba el mar,_

_**Sasuke: Dormiremos aquí, si quieren comer algo búsquenlo, yo me iré a dormir…. **__Sasuke se dirigió a preparar su tienda, naruto se dirigió a hablar con él pero,_

_**Sasuke: Naruto no quiero hablar,**_

_**Naruto: No me importa, no me moveré de aquí sin que me cuentes lo que sucedió allá**__… sasuke se fue acercando hacia naruto,_

_**Sasuke: Entonces supongo que te tendré que quitar,**_

_**Naruto: Sasuke, vinos hasta aquí para traer a tu hermano, y al final sales con que nos iremos sin él, que fue lo que paso allá, que no fue para eso a lo que vinim….**__ Sasuke le tiro un golpe, tumbándolo varios metros lejos de donde se encontraba…. Hinata fue corriendo hasta donde se encontró,_

_**Hinata: Naruto, estas bien,**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke, Naruto, por favor dejen de pelear….**__ Naruto solo se levando y se fue a hacer su tienda, lo mismo hacia sasuke, una vez terminando cada quien se metió y se fue a dormir, hinata y sakura se quedaron con cara de confusión,_

_**Hinata: Iré a hablar con él, es grave porque no ceno,**_

_**Sakura: Si lo sé, también tratare de hablar con sasuke….**__ Cada quien se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su novio, hinata fue la primera en querer hablar, pero,_

_**Hinata: Enserio no quiero hablar, buenas noches…..**__ naruto no dijo mas, hinata no lo soporto y se salió de la tienda, a sakura le fue pero, sasuke ni le dirigió la palabra, sakura no volvió a decir algo solo se quedó dormida_

_Pasó media una hora, hinata estaba contemplando el océano, después miro una cascada arriba de una colina, se dirigió hacia donde esta se encontraba, una vez al llegar ahí, hinata miro al frente de esta, y miro como se veía la vista al mar,_

_**Hinata: Wow, es hermoso, es perfecto….**__ Después miro la cascada,_

_**Hinata: (Hmmm, porque no, una vez mas)….**__ Hinata se quitó la ropa, y empezó a controlar el agua con su chakra, jugando como lo hizo aquella vez cuando fue de misión con su equipo y naruto._

_Naruto no podía dormir, le era difícil después de su pelea con hinata, savia que no podría a menos que se reconciliara con ella por lo que salió a buscarla, se dirigió hacia el mar, savia que ahí la encontraría, pero no fue así, después escucho el sonido de agua cayendo, al escucharlo bien puso su mirada en la cascada que por cierto no savia que ahí se encontraba hinata, después de mirar bien escucho otros sonidos, después veía como el agua subía y bajaba como si alguien la aventara jugando, por lo que fue a echar un vistazo, al llegar ahí, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, _

_**Naruto: (Sera ella otra vez?, será la misma? Debo saber quién es)…. **__Naruto vio que era la misma mujer que miro cuanto era genin, la chica paro de moverse, se quedó quieta, naruto se fue acercando hacia ella, una vez estando a pocos centímetros cerca de la mujer, _

_**Naruto: Quién eres?...**__ naruto pregunto sin más que decir, la chica solo saco el aire que tenía, sorprendiéndose volteo, naruto se quedó congelado al ver de quien se trataba,_

_**Naruto: Hi.. hi… hinata? Eres tú?**_

_**Hinata: Na… naruto, que haces aquí? Yo… debo irme…**__ hinata trato de escapar, pero naruto la sujeto de la mano en el último instante,_

_**Naruto: Entonces hinata, tú eras aquella mujer que vi aquella ocasión en la cascada?**_

_**Hinata: Sss… si naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Pero, porque huiste cuando pregunte quien era, si hubiera sabido quien eras desde aquella vez quien sabe que hubiera pasado, tal vez hubiéramos estado juntos todo este tiempo,**_

_**Hinata: Entonces me hubieras empezado a querer solo porque me vistes desnuda?**_

_**Naruto: No fue el verte desnuda lo que me impresiono, bueno si pero fue otra cosa más,**_

_**Hinata: Y que fue?**_

_**Naruto: Tu forma en que lo hacías, se veía que en verdad lo estabas disfrutando, además, la brisa del agua se reflejaba en ti, te veías completamente hermosa, justo igual como lo haces ahora….. **__hinata se quedó congelada al ver que naruto la veía de pies a cabeza desnuda,_

_**Naruto: Supongo que no es justo que nomás yo disfrute del paisaje….**__ Naruto se empezó a quitar la ropa, primero con su pantalón, después su playera, naruto se sonrojo al ver el marcado pecho del peliazul, y ese abdomen, por dios que marcado estaba, naruto estaba solo en boxers,_

_**Naruto: Quieres que me los quite hinata?**_

_**Hinata: Lo dices como si ya muchas mujeres te han visto,**_

_**Naruto: para nada, lo digo como si nada porque sé que contigo no tengo porque dudar….**__ Naruto se quitó el bóxer, dejando que hinata viera el miembro (pene, pito, riata, como le quieran llamar, polla como dicen los pendejos de España haha) de naruto, hinata se sonrojo aún más,_

_**Naruto: Hinata parece que te vas desmayar…**__ naruto se fue acercando hacia ella,_

_**Naruto: Ya te había dicho que me encantas cuando te sonrojas?**_

_**Hinata: Ahh?...**__ naruto estaba justo enfrente de hinata, le puso una mano en su mejilla,_

_**Naruto: Wow, hoy te ves perfecta, sabes, hora que recuerdo, aquella vez pensaste que te rechace, recuerdas?**_

_**Hinata: Hmmm? Si**_

_**Naruto: Pues esta noche en verdad te deseo, y tu hinata?**_

_**Hinata: Todas las noches,**_

_**Naruto: Bueno espero que hoy estés lista, porque no dormiremos nada, hoy seré tuyo y tú solo mía,**_


	13. CAPITULO 13

_CAPITULO 13: LA NOCHE PERFECTA_

_Naruto empezó a besar a hinata tiernamente para después empezar a besar su cuello, wow su piel era tan suave, naruto empezó a descontrolarse, pero después se calmó al escuchar la voz de hinata,_

_**Hinata: Te amo naruto,**_

_**Naruto: Yo también hinata…**__ después de decir esto volvió a besar a hinata, estaban completamente desnudos a la luz de la luna y a la vista del mar, naruto acerco su miembro al hacia el sexo de hinata, una vez cerca este solo lo rosaba lo cual hacia que hinata diera gemidos de placer, por lo que naruto aprovecho, penetrándola lentamente, pero,_

_**Hinata: ¡Ahhh! Naruto despacio que me lastim…..**__ Naruto callo a hinata besándola apasionadamente,_

_**Naruto: Descuida hinata, déjate llevar, nada malo te pasara mientras estés a mi lado, recuérdalo….**__ Naruto de un golpe atravesó la barrera de hinata, ella solo dio un grito, pero callo al instante porque naruto la volvió a besar, se quedaron quietos por unos segundos en lo que hinata se acostumbraba a tener a naruto adentro (por decirlo así) después naruto empezó a jadear, primero lo hizo lentamente pero una vez que hinata empezó a gemir otra vez, naruto aumento la intensidad del movimiento, hinata solo gemía más y más, eso a naruto lo volvía loco, por lo que al escucharla gemir más rápido lo hacía, hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo,_

_**Hinata: Enserio paso?**_

_**Naruto: Si, porque lo preguntas? Que no lo sentiste?**_

_**Hinata: No eso solo que jamás creí que fuera mi primera vez así, fue tan perfecto,**_

_**Naruto: Te dije que valdría la pena esperar….**__ Naruto abrazo a hinata besándola tiernamente, ellas se quedaron toda la noche hablando y besándose, disfrutando del momento._

_Mientras que en otro lado._

_**Kitsuki: Itachi tú no puedes traicionarnos, hiciste un juramento, no puedes hacer esto, sabes que no es correcto, **_

_**Itachi: **__**La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan que es correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su realidad, ¿pero qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto?, son sólo conceptos vagos, su realidad puede ser tan sólo un espejismo. La gente vive apoyándose en el conocimiento y la conciencia. A eso lo llaman "realidad". Pero el conocimiento y la conciencia son conceptos abstractos. Por tanto, puede que esa realidad**__**sea una ilusión. La gente vive dentro de su propia convicción, como tú, pero yo no, yo vivo mi propia realidad,**_

_**Kitsuki: Crees que puedes abandonarnos así como así?**_

_**Itachi: Vas a detenerme? Inténtalo, si quieren todos, adelante, traten de detenerme….**__ Dijo esto activando el sharingan después de que los ninjas se dieron cuenta que itachi no estaba jugando, ninguno se atrevió a atacarlo, por lo que itachi se fue retirando, pero,_

_**Kitsuki: Te vas arrepentir itachi, me las pagaras….**__ Itachi solo siguió caminando._

_Se vino el amanecer, sasuke fue el primero en levantarse, salió de su tienda, se estuvo un rato arriba de un árbol pensando en lo que paso ayer, después miro como sakura iba saliendo de la tienda por lo que bajo, acercándose a ella dándole un tierno beso, _

_**Sakura: Sasuke, te encuentras bien,**_

_**Sasuke: Lo siento sakura, no debí enojarme contigo ni con naruto, no fue culpa de nadie más que mía, perdóname,**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke….**__ Susurro, después sakura fue quien lo beso,_

_**Sakura: Te perdono,**_

_**Sasuke: Gracias sakura, ahora solo falta pedirle perdón al dobe, hmmm, hablando del rey de roma….**__ Naruto venia acercándose hacia ellos con hinata en sus brazos, hinata aún estaba dormida, naruto no dijo nada solo entro a su tienda recostando a hinata para que durmiera tranquilamente, una vez dejándola salió de la tienda, encontrando su mirada con la de sasuke,_

_**Sasuke: Dobe, respecto a lo que paso ayer, bueno lo siento,**_

_**Naruto: Hay me vas hacer llorar con tu ternura, ya no importa teme….**__ Sasuke solo asintió,_

_**Naruto: Ven, vamos a buscar algo de comer….**__naruto y sasuke desaparecieron, justo cuando se fueron hinata iba saliendo de la tienda,_

_**Sakura: Y ustedes donde estuvieron anoche?**_

_**Hinata: Que? Porque lo preguntas sakura?**_

_**Sakura: Porque hace un momento naruto venia cargándote para dejarte dormir en la tienda,**_

_**Hinata: Ahhh, es solo que bueno…. Este….. Yo, mejor entremos a la tienda, te lo explicare adentro,**_

_**Sasuke: Así que tú y hinata lo hicieron,**_

_**Naruto: Si, no sé cómo explicarte lo que se siente pero, jamás creí que fuera tan, tan, no sepa cómo decirte, solo sé que es la mejor sensación que eh tenido, **_

_**Sasuke: Wow, el dobe está muy enamorado,**_

_**Naruto: Y tú que teme, cuando se hará con sakura?**_

_**Sasuke: No lo sé, no hay prisa para eso, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo,**_

_**Pues me temo que ya no tendrán tiempo para eso, porque hoy mueres tú,**_

_**Sasuke: ahhh?... sasuke voltio a ver quién dijo eso,**_

_**Naruto: Reconozco esa voz, Kitsuki,**_

_**Kitsuki: Vaya mocoso, se ve que tienes buena memoria,**_

_**Sasuke: Que es lo que quieres,**_

_**Kitsuki: Supuse que tu hermano estaría aquí contigo, pero veo que no está,**_

_**Sasuke. Cómo? Que fue lo que le hiciste maldito,**_

_**Kitsuki: Por como veo que no se encuentra contigo, yo diría que está muerto,**_

_**Naruto: Que? Es imposible**_

_**Kitsuki: Pobre, yo que creí que era un oponente fuerte, después de todo era un achicha,**_

_**Sasuke: Maldito, te voy matar….**__ Sasuke corrió a atacar a kitsuki._

_**Sakura: Como? Ósea que tú y naruto,**_

_**Hinata: hmmm si,**_

_**Sakura: Y cómo estuvo?**_

_**Hinata: Fue perfecto, jamás creí que naruto fuera tan reservado y tan romántico, ahora sé porque lo amo tanto, pero y dime sakura, tú y sasuke ya….**_

_**Sakura: no, todavía no,**_

_**Hinata: Que? Yo creí que ustedes ya tenían tiempo haciéndolo,**_

_**Sakura: Bueno es que…..**_

_**Naruto: Hinata, Sakura: Pronto vámonos,**_

_**Hinata: Ahh? Que ocurre naruto,**_

_**Sakura: Porque llevas a sasuke en tus brazos?**_

_**Naruto: No hay tiempo pronto regresemos a konoha rápido, si nos damos prisa llegaremos en 20 minutos, resiste sasuke….. **_


	14. CAPITULO 14

_CAPITULO 13: LA PREVENCION_

_Llegando a konoha el equipo 7 junto con hinata, naruto no les dio explicaciones a los guardias de la entrada, solo pregunto dónde se encontraba la abuela tsunade, le dijeron que se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha por lo que naruto salió disparado al hospital, una vez llegando a la entrada del hospital le pregunto a la primera enfermera que vio, le dijeron que se encontraba en la habitación 88, una vez llegando a la habitación, naruto abrió la puerta sin permiso,_

_**Tsunade: Naruto cuantas veces te lo eh dicho, no entres como si nada,**_

_**Naruto: Pronto abuela tsunade revíselo…**__ naruto recostó a sasuke en una camilla que estaba enfrente de la otra donde se encontraba el paciente, tsunade lo reviso, tenía encajado 2 kunais, uno en el pecho y otro en el estómago,_

_**Tsunade: Descuida no penetro ningún pulmón, ni corto ninguna arteria, solo hay que hacerle una limpieza, por lo que estará almenas 3 semanas mínimo en reposo, y no quiero ningún pero de ti o sasuke, si se esfuerza podría abrirle el estómago de nuevo,**_

_**Naruto: De acuerdo….**__ Naruto salió del hospital dejando descansar a sasuke, saliendo del hospital se encontró con sakura y hinata, quienes lo estaban esperando para informarles sobre sasuke,_

_**Naruto: Estará bien, solo necesita descansar, estará en reposo almenas 3 semanas,**_

_**Sakura: Sera mejor que lo vea,**_

_**Naruto: No sakura, está durmiendo, será mejor que lo dejes descansar, mejor mañana, ya sabes como es él**_

_**Sakura: Tienes razón, regresare mañana entonces, bueno nos vemos, y gracias naruto….**__ Sakura se retiró dejando a naruto y hinata solos,_

_**Naruto: Y dime hinata….**__ Naruto abrazo por detrás a hinata,_

_**Naruto: Quieres ir a cenar conmigo,**_

_**Hinata: No….**__ naruto se sorprendio por la respuesta de hinata,_

_**Hinata: Dije que te prepararía ramen llegando a konoha así que vamos, te lo preparare en tu casa,**_

_**Naruto: Wow hinata eres la mejor bueno yo te daré el postre,**_

_**Hinata: Así y que será?**_

_**Naruto: Pues yo, naruto se pegó más a hinata sintiendo todo su cuerpo pegado al de él, hinata se sonrojo por lo ocurrido,**_

_**Hinata: Entonces vamos….**__ Naruto tomo la mano de hinata,_

_**Naruto: De acuerdo pero no hay prisa vayamos tranquilos por konoha,**_

_**Hinata: Así? Agarrados de la mano?**_

_**Naruto: Pues claro, me gusta estar agarrado de la mano contigo hinata,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto… susurro….**__ Más tarde llegando a la casa de naruto hinata se puso a preparar el ramen pero antes se quitó la chaqueta que siempre acostumbra cargar, por lo que solo traía una playera de tirantes que le ajustaba muy a su cuerpo, también tenía un short de licra que siempre trae puesto encima del pantalón que usa para entrenar, naruto al verla en ese modo se le hizo agua la boca, y no era por el ramen que también olía rico, hinata ya terminaba de ponerle los condimentos, por lo que lo puso en un tazón en la estufa para que se calentara,_

_**Hinata: listo ya casi esta, solo déjalo por un tiempo en la cocina para que se cosa,**_

_**Naruto: Mientras que hago?**_

_**Hinata: Pues puedes ver darte un baño mientras,**_

_**Naruto: Era lo que estaba pensando, pero…..**__ naruto se quitó la playera que tenía, hinata se puso roja al ver el perfecto abdomen del peliazul, naruto se fue acercando hacia ella,_

_**Naruto: Que me dices si me acompañas hinata,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto, no estoy segura pero…. Ahh….**__ Naruto cargo a hinata,_

_**Naruto: solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo hinata…. **_


	15. CAPITULO 15

_CAPITULO 15: MALAS NOTICIAS_

_**Tsunade: (Hmmm, quien habrá sido el que te dejo en ese estado)….**__ Dijo tsunade mirando a sasuke quien estaba profundamente dormido, en eso se apareció shizune quien le entrego él informe de la misión del equipo 7, lo leyó completo, algo que no se acostumbra de ella_

_**Tsunade: Shizune,**_

_**Shizune: Si, lady tsunade,**_

_**Tsunade: Quiero que mandes un escuadrón anbu a revisar las afueras de Konoha al menos 10 kilómetros a la redonda, partirán en media hora,**_

_**Shizune: Enseguida Lady Tsunade….**__ Shizune salió del hospital para seguir las órdenes de su maestra._

_Mientras que en naruhina, _

_**Hinata: Naruto, enserio es el mejor baño que eh tenido….**__ Naruto estaba por detrás de hinata dándole un masaje en el cuello,_

_**Naruto: Lo sé, también el mío….**__ Naruto empezó a besar el cuello de hinata por lo que esta empezó a susurrar gemidos, pero naruto los escuchaba fuerte y claro, por lo que naruto paro, volteando a hinata para estar de frente los dos, hinata fue la siguió el juego encimándose sobre naruto para acomodarse sobre el dándole besos en el cuello,_

_**Naruto: Espero y estés lista hinata, porque será el mejor baño de mi vida,**_

_**Hinata: El mío también.**_

_Kakashi iba caminando por las calles de su aldea, se encontraban solas siendo no muy tarde, sin pensarlo miro al cielo viendo la luna llena que estaba, se veía muy brillosa y más cerca que de costumbre,_

_**Kakashi: Porque siento que algo malo está por venir.**_

_Al amanecer, naruto se levantó temprano, quedo de ir con su maestro a ver a su amigo quien se encontraba en el hospital,_

_**Naruto: Solo espero que no llegue tarde como de costumbre…**__ en eso kakashi se apareció,_

_**Kakashi: Bien, vayamos a verlo,**_

_**Naruto. Kakashi sensei, no vendrá sakura con nosotros,**_

_**Kakashi: Te apuesto naruto que sakura llego más temprano que las enfermeras,**_

_**Naruto: Era lo que supuse, en fin, vayamos.**_

_Una vez llegando a la habitación de sasuke,_

_**Kakashi: Vez como si tuve razón…**__ sakura se encontraba en una silla al lado de sasuke dormida en su pecho, naruto se acercó a ella,_

_**Naruto. Sakura, despierta, sakura…. **__Sakura fue despertando,_

_**Sakura: Naruto, ahh? Kakashi sensei, que hacen aquí,**_

_**Kakashi: Lo mismo que tú, vinimos a ver a sasuke, como se encuentra,**_

_**Sakura: Él está bien, ha estado dormido toda la mañana…**__ en eso fue entrando tsunade _

_**Naruto: Abuela tsunade no entre como si nada,**_

_**Tsunade: Mira mocoso a mí me respetas, además vine a ver su situación ahora que está descansando, lleva toda la mañana descansando sakura?**_

_**Sakura: Así es lady tsunade,**_

_**Tsunade: Muy, es hora de despertarlo para ver cómo responderá, naruto despiértalo…**__ naruto asintió y se fue acercando hacia sasuke,_

_**Naruto: Mira sasuke, kakashi se quitó las mascara, tiene labios carnosos….**__ En eso sasuke se despertó al instante, a kakashi le salió una gota en la cabeza,_

_**Tsunade: Y dime sasuke, como te sientes,**_

_**Sasuke. Con hambre, con que más….**__ A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza,_

_**Tsunade: Me refería a tu herida,**_

_**Sasuke. Pues me siento mucho mejor pero**_

_**Hockage Tsunade….**__ Entro un cazador anbu, el líder del escuadrón,_

_**Tsunade: Que pasa,**_

_**Anbu: Encontramos a unos ninjas no muy cercas de aquí vestidos de capucha y capa blanca,**_

_**Naruto: Pero si, sasuke casi los deja muertos, como es que están sanos de repente, no importa, no son muy fuertes, kakashi sensei ayúdeme a detenerlos,**_

_**Anbu: Eso no es lo importante, es quienes se encuentran con ellos, **_

_**Tsunade: Quienes?**_

_**Anbu: Akatsuki**_

_**Naruto y Sasuke: QUE?**_

_**Naruto: Akatsuki? Como es posible? **_

_**Tsunade: Naruto, tú me dijiste que tú y sasuke acabaron con ellos,**_

_**Naruto: Así fue naruto, entonces como explicas eso, A quien vistes de akatsuki,**_

_**Anbu: Madara, Pain, Kisame, Deidara y Los ninjas de capucha,**_

_**Sasuke: Que? Madara también?**_

_**Anbu: Así es,**_

_**Sasuke: Itachi no estaba con ellos?**_

_**Anbu: No, no se encontraba con ellos,**_

_**Sasuke: (Entonces lo más seguro es que si este muerto)**_

_**Tsunade: Y el resto del escuadrón,**_

_**Anbu: Están muertos todos,**_

_**Tsunade: Pero cómo?**_

_**Anbu: Madara los mato, dejo esta nota sobre un cadáver que dejaron, es para usted,**_

_**Creyeron que estaba muerto, pero desafortunadamente no fue así, ahora estoy más vivo que antes, estoy casi por formar mi escuadrón de batalla, esta guerra será la definitiva, Konoha está en sus últimos día, más les vale estar preparados. Madara.**_

_**Tsunade: Pronto sakura, mantén a sasuke en curación total para acelerar su recuperación al menos de aquí a dos días, espero no ataquen hasta entonces,**_

_**Sakura: Si,**_

_**Tsunade: Anbu, empieza a reunir las tropas, de inmediato, y mande un mensaje a la aldea de la arena, al kazekage, pediremos su apoyo,**_

_**Kakashi. Enserio crees que habrá guerra,**_

_**Tsunade: Es lo más seguro, tu naruto y sasuke serán los que pelearan contra akatsuki, los demás pelearan contra su escuadrón,**_

_**Kakashi: De acuerdo….**__ Kakashi desapareció de la habitación, al igual que naruto fue a la casa de hinata, llego lo más pronto posible, en cuanto llego toco la puerta, por suerte fue hinata quien abrió,_

_**Hinata: Naruto! Que haces aquí?**_

_**Naruto: Ven…**__ naruto tomo a hinata de la mano llevándola hasta su casa sin dar explicación, una vez llegando esta,_

_**Hinata: Naruto que pasa porque la prisa?**_

_**Naruto: Hinata, algo repentino paso, un cazador Anbu nos informó que madara está vivo, junto con akatsuki, y están formando un escuadrón para la guerra,**_

_**Hinata: Que dices?**_

_**Naruto: Me ordenaron a mí, kakashi y sasuke que seriamos aquellos que pelearíamos contra aktsuki,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto… Pero… pero,**_

_**Naruto: Hinata, esta vez no puedo prometerte si regresare, solo quiero decirte que si no salgo vivo, tu puedes rehacer tu vida con alguien más,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto, empezó a derramar lágrimas,**_

_**Hinata: Jamás,**_

_**Naruto: Que dices hinata,**_

_**Hinata: O regresas vivo, oh ninguno de los dos regresa, naruto no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti, no puedo ni quiero….**__ Hinata abrazo a naruto,_

_**Naruto: Hinata….**__ Susurro naruto,_

_**Naruto: Mañana saldré con kakashi a la aldea de la arena para reunir tropas, tal vez esta puede ser la última vez que te vea,**_

_**Hinata: Pues hagámosla durar, me quedare contigo hasta que te vayas….**__ Hinata se le aventó a naruto para besarlo._

_Mientras que en el hospital de konoha,_

_**Sakura: Que tanto piensas sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke. En mi hermano, como pude dejarlo morir, **_

_**Sakura: Al menos sabes la verdad, ya puedes estar más tranquilo,**_

_**Sasuke. Sakura, que sentirías si mucho antes de que estuviera contigo, te dijera la verdad y muriera**_

_**Sakura: No lo digas que no quiero que pase, me moriría por dentro,**_

_**Sasuke: Así es como me estoy sintiendo yo, nunca deje de querer a mi hermano, en mi interior algo me decía que itachi seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, antes de que masacrara el clan, pero mi odio me impidió reconocerlo, hasta que lo vi morir frente a mis ojos, al menos eso creí, y ahora que supe que estaba vivo y descubrí la verdad, enserio quería que estuviéramos juntos como hermanos otra vez**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke, no sé qué decirte, solo sé que a pesar de esto quiero que sepas que me tendrás a mí para siempre…**__ sakura beso a sasuke,_

_**Sasuke: Y tú a mi sakura, te juro que volveré.**_

_Al siguiente día naruto y kakashi regresaron de la aldea de la arena donde tsunade los espero en el coliseo de los exámenes chunin,_

_**Tsunade: Valla, pensé que serían menos los que traerían,**_

_**Gaara: Son todos los que están dispuesto a pelear por nuestra aldea hermana,**_

_**Tsunade: Gaara, también vas pelear?**_

_**Gaara: Claro, no me quedar sentado a ver como mueren mis camaradas**__…. Dijo esto agarrando a naruto,_

_**Gaara: Además, quiero ver que tanto ha mejorado este….**__ Sasuke iba llegando al coliseo,_

_**Naruto: Sasuke, te encuentras mejor? pero Abuela tsunade dijo que estarías almenas dos días, **_

_**Sasuke. Lo sé pero sakura hizo el tratamiento durante toda la noche, que me recupere más de lo esperado, ahora está descansando, en verdad se agotó,**_

_**Naruto. Ósea que no te despediste de ella,**_

_**Sasuke: Yo sí, pero ella no, al menos le deje una carta,**_

_**Escuadrón Anbu: Hockage Tsunade, akatsuki esta avanzando, tiene un escuadrón de batalla grande,**_

_**Tsunade: Cuantos calculas que son,**_

_**Anbu: Mas de Mil,**_

_**Tsunade: Por donde van,**_

_**Anbu. Cerca del valle del fin,**_

_**Tsunade: Atención todos, ha llegado la hora, todas las tropas diríjanse, atacaremos en el valle del fin, sé que la mayoría de ustedes no volverá, pero morir por nuestra aldea, eso demostrar ser un shinobi, ¡VAMOS¡**_

_Tropa: AHU¡… tsunade se fue acercando hacia el equipo 7(sin sakura claro)_

_**Tsunade: Cuento con ustedes, sé que pueden contra akatsuki,**_


	16. CAPITULO 16

_CAPITULO 16: LA 5° GUERRA NINJA_

_Todas las tropas de Konoha iban en camino hacia el valle del fin,_

_**Sasuke: Dobe, espero y no mueras, porque si pasa no tendré competencia, **_

_**Naruto: Lo mismo digo teme, más te vale regresar vivo,**_

_**Kakashi: Naruto, sasuke, concéntrese, recuerden que somos los que pelearemos contra akatsuki, además ya casi llegamos….**__ Una vez llegando al lugar se detuvieron, viendo como el enemigo estaba al frente de ellos, quien madara era el que se encontraba a la cabeza del escuadrón, junto con akatsuki,_

_**Madara: Vaya pero esto sí que es conmovedor, un uchiha su amigo el zorro que lleva el poder de la amistad junto con el ninja que copia, por favor no me hagan reír,**_

_**Sasuke: Ríe lo que quieras, juro que esta vez caerás para siempre,**_

_**Madara: Quiero verte intentarlo….**__ Sasuke fue el primero en atacar el enemigo,_

_**Gaara: Vamos, Por Konoha….**__ Gaara fue el segundo en atacar junto con todas las tropas, al venir que los shinobis se acercaban, las tropas de madara lambieron dieron a andar la pelea, sasuke contra madara, naruto contra pain, kakashi contra kisame, _

_**Kisame: Siempre quise pelear contigo desde aquella vez que itachi me advirtió de ti, ahora veremos quién es el mejor,**_

_**Kakashi: Supongo que no será sencillo para mí como para ti…. En**__ eso deidara ataca por detrás a kakashi, tirándolo al suelo arrastrándolo contra este,_

_**Deidara: Supongo que entre dos si lo será….**__ Gaara se acercó a deidara dándole un golpe en la cara, dejando igual que kakashi en el suelo, pero este más a fondo,_

_**Gaara: Tú y yo tenemos la pelea pendiente.**_

_**Naruto: Que fue lo que te paso Pain, creí que tus días como criminal habían terminado…..**__ decía esto bloqueando las estacas de pain,_

_**Pain: Porque dejarlo si mi pasión…..**__ dijo esto con una risa malévola,_

_**Naruto: (este no es pain, algo me dice que no es el, nunca sonrió aun cuando peleamos).**_

_Madara se transportaba de un lugar a otro, evitando que sasuke acertara atacarlo,_

_**Madara: Que pasa Sasuke, eras mejor antes, no cabe duda que cambiarte del lado opuesto del tablero te desperdicia,**_

_**Sasuke: Cierra la boca, ya verás cómo te destrozare,**_

_**Madara: No cabe duda que tu hermano fue mejor akatsuki que tú, lástima que el amor por ti lo mando a la tumba,**_

_**Sasuke: CALLATE!...**__ sasuke logro darle un golpe a madara mandándolo al suelo por lo que eso causo que madara se enfadara haciendo que este se teletransportara atrás de sasuke sin que este reaccionara rápido, sasuke volteo pero al darse cuenta madara lo agarró del cuello, apretándolo para dificultarle respirar,_

_**Madara: Crees que podrás vencerme, mírame, mira a tu alrededor, este es como un juego para nosotros…**__ sasuke miro a su alrededor, viendo como caía los shinobis por las tropas de akatsuki,_

_**Madara: Entiéndelo, jamás nos vencerán, haremos de este mundo un infierno,**_

_**Sasuke: No lo permitiré,**_

_**Madara: Y que harás, no está nadie para rescatarte, ni siquiera tu hermano que juro que nada malo te pasaría…**__ sasuke activo el magekyo sharingan, tratando de usar el amaterasu, pero madara puso su manos en ellos, apretándoselos, sasuke solo grito, por lo que eso detuvo su pelea, pero no fue por lo ocurrido si no porque….._

_**Madara: Es hora de apagarte la luz de tus ojos…. **Madara__ estaba por arrancarle los ojos de sasuke pero unas llamas negras cayeron en su espalda, haciendo que esto soltara a sasuke, y se teletransportara para que se le quitaran, apareció delante de sus tropas, conocía perfectamente esas llamas,_

_**Madara: I… itachi? **_

_**Itachi: Ríndete de una vez madara, sabes perfectamente que te estas arriesgando demasiado,**_

_**Madara: Maldito traidor, se supone que eras un akatsuki, uno de los nuestros,**_

_**Itachi: Yo vivo mi propia realidad,**_

_**Madara: Maldito traidor…. **__Las tropas de nada empezaron a repetir esas palabras, _

_**Madara: Todas las tropas, lo quiero muerto, asesínenlo…..**__ todas las tropas de madara se dirigieron hacia itachi, _

_**Itachi: Amaterasu….**__ Itachi activo el amaterasu haciendo que las llamas se pusieran como un aurora en su cuerpo, una vez esto itachi se dirigió a atacar las tropas de madara, acabando una por una,_

_**Madara: Todos a la vez, mátenlo…..**__ se dirigieron todas de golpe, itachi se quedó quieto en su lugar, una vez viendo que un grupo iba más adelante que otros, formo un circulo de llamas negras alrededor de ellos y de él, evitando que los demás pudieran entrar, así itachi fue terminado con ellos,_

_**Madara: Acaben con el vamos…**__ las tropas de madara estaban retrocediendo pero se encontraron de nuevo con los shinobis, volviendo a la batalla de nuevo, itachi terminó con las tropas que tenía, después miro que naruto cayó ante pain,_

_**Naruto: Pain, yo sé que no eres tú, sé que tú eres diferente a madara, lo sé,**_

_**Pain: Vamos naruto sé que eres débil, pero el poder del zorro lo hará más interesante,**_

_**Naruto: No lo hare,**_

_**Pain: Recuerdas que fue lo que paso por no usarlo, casi mato a tu enamorada, lo recuerdas…. **a__ naruto se le vinieron los recuerdos a la mente, aquella vez que pain casi mata a hinata,_

_**Pain: Esta vez la matare….**__el oír eso hizo que el zorro de nueve colas despertara, saliendo 7 colas a naruto de golpe,_

_**Kakashi: Ohhh no, no otra vez, si el sello se rompe esta vez, moriremos todos,**_

_**Kisame: Yo que tu no me distraería,**_

_**Pain: Eso es, déjalo salir, vamos, no quieres verla morir? Ahhh?...**__ el zorro estaba empezando a tomar su forma natural pero este se fue calmando de golpe, la voz del zorro empezó a hablar,_

_**Que… que me está pasando, quien me está controlando, se siente igual a aquella vez, es el sharingan quien me controla….**__ Itachi era quien estaba controlando el zorro, haciendo que este hiciera que naruto regresara a la normalidad,_

_**Naruto: Que paso?**_

_**Itachi: Naruto, déjame a pain a mí, yo me encargo, si sigues peleando con él puede que el zorro salga, lo cual sería algo grave para todos,**_

_**Naruto: Desacuerdo…. Naruto se fue ayudando a las tropas shinobi,**_

_**Pain: Vaya esto sí que será interesante, el sharingan contra el rinnegan, veamos que puedes hacer, SEIS CAMINOS DEL DOLOR,**_

_**Itachi: SUSANOO,**_


	17. CAPITULO 17

_CAPITULO 17: LA ÚLTIMA EZPERANZA, EL ZORRO DE 9 COLAS_

_Itachi estaba peleando contra los seis cuerpos de pain, estaba acabando uno por uno, por suerte el susanoo, no había ninguno que lo pudiera herir gravemente, hasta que pain se desesperó por lo que,_

_**Pain: Este será tu fin, CHUBAKI TENSEI….**__ Pain lanzo la esfera al cielo, itachi solo observo hasta que se detuvo arriba, pain solo dio su risa malévola, pero,_

_**Pain: Que? Que está pasando….**__ La esfera se empezó a poner roja,_

_**Itachi: Caíste en mi genjutsu, tsukuyomi, ahora veamos que tanto puedes estar consciente….**__ Paso el primer día pain en ese genjutsu, el segundo, tercer día, pasando el cuarto se arrodillo, ya en el quinto cayo, pero aun podía estar consciente, en el sexto día ya no se pudo mover, después de eso itachi deshizo el genjutsu, una vez estando en la realidad pain, itachi lo dejo ahí savia que estaba inconsciente y por lo menos duraría así al menos un día en ese estado,_

_**Itachi: Con que así es como lo haces, madara, ya veo entonces, Sasuke….**__ Sasuke se separó de pelear con madara _

_**Madara: Pain, caíste? Como es posible?**_

_**Kakashi: No solo pain….**__ Kakashi aventó a kisame, quien también fue derrotado por kakashi,_

_**Madara: Kisame, también tú?**_

_**Gaara: También este,**_

_**Madara: Deidara? También tú? Todos me han fallado,**_

_**Itachi: Tu fallaste, sabes bien que copiarlos con otros cuerpos, no significa que serán igual de fuertes que los auténticos,**_

_**Madara: Lo sé, pero no los quería por eso, si no por sus chakras, justo la magnitud que necesito para,**_

_**Itachi: Para qué?...**__después de decir esto, itachi miro al cielo, viendo como una esfera bajaba haciéndose más grande,_

_**Itachi: Que? Pain está inconsciente, como puede ser eso posi…. Un momento, no, esto no puede ser, es el diez….**_

_**Sasuke: El diez que itachi,**_

_**Itachi: La bestia de diez colas,**_

_**Sasuke: Que?, como es posible que madara pueda romper el sello de este, y peor aún, controlarlo,**_

_**Itachi: Para eso necesitaba el chakra de todos los akatsuki, pero como no me tiene a mí, necesitaba esa cantidad también, por lo que recluto a todo este escuadrón para remplazarlo, para controlar una bestia se requiere de mucho chakra, pero para madara utilizo casi todo el chakra para romper el sello, por suerte para el que posee el sharingan puede sustituir esto para controlarlo,**_

_**Madara: Vaya itachi, no me sorprende de ti, pero mi pregunta no es cómo pudiste deducir todo esto, sino como pelearas contra él. Sal diez colas….**__ El diez colas salió de su sello todos los shinobis temblaban con solo presenciar su chakra, incluso gaara no estaba seguro de como terminaría esto,_

_**Itachi: No hay salida para esto no hay opción,**_

_**Sasuke: Que dices itachi, no puedes vencerlo,**_

_**Itachi: No estoy seguro pero, solo hay una alternativa, lo lamento mucho naruto, perdóname**_

_**Naruto. Lo lamentas? que te perdone? De qué?**_

_**Itachi: De esto, Tsukuyomi…..**__ itachi puso a naruto en un gentjutsu, haciéndole recordar todas las cosas malas que vivió, la soledad, sus desgracias, y lo peor de todo, recordarle una vez más como casi moría hinata,_

_**Naruto: No itachi, detente por lo que más quieras,**_

_**Itachi: No tengo alternativa, lo siento en verdad,**_

_**Naruto: ¡Noooooooo!….**__ Naruto se incoó perdiendo la razón solo sentía ira y odio, sus ojos azules se cambiaron a los ojos del demonio que lleva dentro, le resaltaron las cicatrices que lleva en las mejillas, a naruto le salieron las 9 colas del zorro de golpe, convirtiéndose en el demonio que llevaba, todos los shinobis corrieron, a pesar de que peleaban por su aldea no soportaban ver a ese demonio, era como el apocalipsis para ellos, de todos los que estaban solo eran itachi, kakashi, sasuke, gaara y madara,_

_**Madara: Enserio crees que podrás controlar al zorro?... el**__ zorro ataco a madara arrojándolo lejos, no pudo evitar el ataque, fue muy rápido que no se dio cuenta,_

_**Madara: No puede ser, como es que puedes, no tienes el Mangekyo sharingan**__ eterno,_

_**Itachi: No, pero eso no significa que no pueda, tras todos estos años, pude obtener un poder superior al mangekyo sharingan eterno, veamos quien es mejor, el nueve colas, o el diez,**_

_**Madara: Esta vez no perderé,**_

_**Sasuke: Naruto, que pasara contigo,**_


	18. CAPITULO FINAL

_CAPITULO FINAL: EL DESTIERRO_

_Aqui les dejo el final del amor del zumaki, pero descuiden hare la segunda parte pronto, mientras disfruten el final, dejen reviews, de eso depende la segunda parte, les encantara, adivinen que pasara en la segunda parte, naruto regresa con algo nuevo, adivinen con que,_

_Las dos bestia estaban peleando a todo lo que daban, los que la contemplaban no lo podían creer, era un batalla trágica, pero luego sucedió lo inevitable, el demonio zorro cayo, ah algunos shinobis les dio gusto, sabiendo que el demonio estaba de su lado, _

_**Itachi: (no perderé, todo depende de naruto pero, debo ayudarlo) Susanoo…. Itachi**__ uso el jutsu susanoo, pero este tenía la misma forma que el zorro de nueve colas, por lo que dos zorros estaban contra el 10 colas, se veía la oportunidad que pudieran vencerlo, lo que sucedió con éxito gracias a que sasuke creo otro zorro con el susanoo, lo que dejo a madara exhausto y sin chakra, por lo que cayo, dejándolo sin poder, una vez estando ahí,_

_**Itachi: Supongo que te estarás de por vida en la cárcel, **_

_**Madara: Jamás, yo no puedo perder, no pueden vencerme, ¡yo soy un dios¡…. El**__ zorro de 9 nueve colas destrozo a madara, pulverizándolo con una de sus bombas bestia, itachi no se percató de que ya no tenía control sobre el zorro demonio, por lo que todos se alejaron de él, el zorro solo miro su objetivo, Konoha, se dirigió hacia el lanzando bombas bestia a lo lejos, una vez entrando Konoha contra ataco contra el zorro, pero como era de esperarse no lo pudieron detener, ni siquiera la hokage, _

_**Tsunade: (Lo lamento naruto, pero esto es demasiado) elimínenlo a como dé lugar),**_

_**Iruka: Que? Es en serio hokage?**_

_**Tsunade: No tengo opción Iruka, o es naruto o somos nosotros,**_

_**Sasuke: No puede hacer eso, **_

_**Tsunade: Entonces que sugieres? Que nos mate?**_

_**Sasuke: Déjeme intentar detenerlo….**__ Sasuke se puso enfrente del zorro,_

_**Sasuke: Naruto, sé que estás ahí, en el interior de la bestia, sé que ahora los papeles han cambiado, que es ahora yo quien te quiere rescatar, vamos amigo sé que puedes regresar a la normalidad….**__ El zorro agarro a sasuke, apretándolo con su mano, sasuke solo grito, toda la gente escuchaba sus gritos,_

_**Sakura: Ya basta naruto por favor detente por lo que más quieras deten…..**__ el zorro aventó con su mano a sakura, chocó contra una pared de una casa destruyéndola por completa, sakura quedo inconsciente por esto, _

_**Sasuke: Miserable, que te has creído, te matare por esto,**_

_**Zorro: Y qué piensas hacer, descuida pronto acabare con tu sufrimiento…..**__ el zorro siguió apretando a sasuke, la gente solo observaba la tragedia que pasaban, unos creían que ese era el fin pero, _

_**Itachi: Amaterasu….**__ Itachi lanzo las llamas del amaterasu contra el zorro, haciendo que este soltara a sasuke de inmediato,_

_**Zorro. Maldito uchiha crees salir vivo después de lo que acabas de hacer,**_

_**Itachi: No creo, pero si yo no salgo es porque tú tampoco saldrás vivo de esta, Susanoo,**_

_**Sasuke: No itachi, no lo hagas,**_

_**Zorro: Me parece estupendo, dos uchiha en la misma tumba, será muy dulce que los hermanos mueran juntos….**__ El zorro estaba por lanzar una bomba bestia pero alguien se puso en medio de itachi y el zorro, _

_**Hinata: Naruto por favor regresa,**_

_**Zorro: Hahahahaha, enserio crees que ese mocoso te escuchara, el ya está muerto, ahora soy yo quien controla su cuerpo….**__ El zorro agarro a hinata, empezó a apretarla con su mano igual que sasuke,_

_**Zorro: Tú más que nadie serás la primera en morir,**_

_**Hinata: Al menos moriré por naruto,**_

_**Zorro: Hahaha, está bien te cumpliré tu deseo….**__ el zorro elevo a hinata poniéndola en lo más alto que pudo su mano, mientras que el cargaba su chakra para pulverizarla con una de sus bombas bestia, en el último minuto que estaba por lanzarla, el zorro paro, soltó a hinata y a sasuke,_

_**Zorro: Que? Que me está pasando, no, no puede ser, esto no es posible, Noooooo¡….**__ El zorro fue desvaneciéndose, haciendo que naruto regresara a la normalidad, una vez que naruto regreso en sí, cayó al suelo, hinata se dirigió a levantarlo,_

_**Hinata: Naruto, estas bien,**_

_**Naruto: Hinata… yo… te eh fallado, a todos…**__hablaba así porque apenas podía decir las cosas_

_**Hinata: No naruto claro que no,**_

_**Todos los shinobis: Claro que sí, ese demonio debe irse, maldito ser, jamás debimos confiar en ti,**_

_**Hinata: Que están diciendo, Hokage Tsunade, diga algo**_

_**Tsunade. Lo lamento hinata, Naruto temo que tendré que desterrarte de nuestra aldea…. Para siempre,**_

_**Naruto: Que? Está hablando enserio,**_

_**Shinobis: Si, lárgate maldito monstruo…. **__Sakura empezó a despertar, regresando en sí, después miro que sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo, con las manos en las costillas,_

_**Sakura: Sasuke, sasuke, despierta por favor**__….naruto solo observo como sakura lloraba por sasuke,_

_**Tsunade: Naruto tienes que irte de la aldea o daré la orden de asesinarte si no te vas en este instante, **_

_**Naruto: Pero no hice nada malo,**_

_**Shinobis: Que no hiciste nada malo? Mira la aldea, está destrozada,**_

_**Naruto: No fue mi culpa, sakura por favor diles….**__ Sakura solo agacho la cabeza,_

_**Sakura: Vete naruto, solo vete….**__ Naruto se congelo al escuchar esas palabras, al volver en si puso cara seria, dio media vuelta, se estaba retirando pero al llegar a la entrada de la aldea hinata trato de pararlo pero su padre la detuvo,_

_**Hiashi: Tu no iras a ninguna parte, te quedas aquí,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto no me dejes por favor,**_

_**Naruto: Descuida hinata, regresare por ti pronto, lo prometo, recuerda que no viviré sin ti….**__ Hinata empezó a derramar lágrimas, sollozando_

_**Hinata: Ni yo sin ti….**__ Naruto empezó a salir de la aldea,_

_**Tsunade: Tú también itachi, aunque hayas ayudado a nuestra aldea sigues siendo el único akatsuki, un criminal de alto riesgo,**_

_**Itachi: Tskk, Y se hacen llamar shinobis….**__ Itachi se iba retirando pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de un aldeano,_

_**Al menos no masacramos nuestro clan…..**__ itachi solo volteo la mirada,_

_**Itachi. Que dijiste,**_

_**Aldeano: No yo…. No dije….. ahhh….**__ El aldeano empezó a gritar, itachi ya lo tenía en su genjutsu tsukuyomi, lo destrozo de la mente haciendo caer inconsciente,_

_**Itachi: Espera naruto, iré contigo…..**__ itachi se dirigió con naruto a la salida,_

_**Naruto: No lo olviden malditos, volveré,**_

_**Itachi. Al igual que yo, nos veremos pronto….**__ Una vez diciendo esto desaparecieron,_

_**Hinata. Naruto….**__ grito, todos estuvieron callados que el grito de hinata se escuchó en eco,_

_**Naruto: (Volveré hinata, lo prometo)**_

_FIN_


End file.
